


DØMT

by Makv8899



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crimes & Criminals, Den store kjærligheten, Drunk Driving, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim is Extra, Even er ekstra, Even er en hot politimann, Fluff and Angst, Good Cop - Freeform, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makv8899/pseuds/Makv8899
Summary: AU. Isak blir tatt for kjøring i ruspåvirket tilstand etter en fest, og føler at han har ødelagt resten av livet sitt.Heldigvis kommer en høy, blond politimann til unnsetning.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ta et trekk til da, Issy" sier Magnus og lener seg fremover. Nede er det full fest, men guttegjengen har gjemt seg i en vinduskarm i andre etasje. De har vinduet helt åpent, og må prate _høyt_ for å overdøve bassen og musikken fra festen under dem.

"Det er mitt stæsj, drit i å gi alt til Isak" svarer Mahdi irritert, og tar røyken ut av hånda til Magnus.

Isak himler med øynene så hardt han klarer, og strekker seg etter røyken. Mahdi blir _alltid_ så gnien når han er høy.

"Gi den til meg" sier han, og tar et skikkelig trekk. _Shit_ , han har ikke røykt hasj på mange år, og får flashbacks til ungdomsårene på Nissen. 

Han tar to trekk til, og kjenner at hjernen blir mer og mer nummen. Følelsen er _veldig_ kjærkommen, og han håper inderlig at det kan hjelpe ham med å glemme alt stresset.

Den siste uka har vært _helt_ forferdelig. Moren blir sykere og sykere, og maser mer og mer om at Gud kan kurere den seksuelle legningen hans. Faren, som er en skikkelig seriøs type med lederstilling i Forsvaret, har begynt å hinte om at han vil gå fra moren hans "fordi hun aldri blir frisk", som han sier. Isak _vet_ at det bare er fordi han ikke orker å ta vare på henne mer. 

Sykdommen er tøff og ordene hennes sårer, men hun er fremdeles mammaen hans. Hun trenger _hjelp,_ ikke straff.

Isak tar enda et skikkelig trekk, og nyter den deilige følelsen av likegyldighet.

"Hey, ikke ta alt da. Du skylder meg spenn ass" sier Mahdi og tar røyken tilbake. Mahdi tjener godt som ingeniør, men er fremdeles like lite spandabel som han var på videregående. 

Isak lener meg bakover, og legger hodet mot veggen bak seg. Kroppen føles helt avslappet og nummen, og det føles som om han ikke har en _eneste_ bekymring i livet. 

"Ta denne heller" sier Magnus, og gir ham et lite shotteglass med noe greier oppi. Isak driter egentlig i hva det er, så lenge det kan få ham til å glemme, og får kroppen til å slappe av.

De skåler med hvert vårt glass, og drikker hele greia i én slurk. Det brenner i halsen og Isak får tårer i øynene. _Shit,_ det var sterke greier. Magnus fyller opp glasset igjen, og de shotter igjen og igjen. Verden spinner, og hodet føles tyngre og tyngre. 

Etter hvert begynner å bli vanskelig å holde øyelokkene oppe, og Isak kjenner at det er på tide å komme seg i seng.

"Tror jeg stikker hjem ass" sier han, eller det er vel mer snøvling enn prating, men han tror de andre forstår hva han sier for de nikker fraværende.

Han drar seg selv opp fra vinduskarmen, og er i ferd med å falle bakover igjen før han klarer å støtte seg til kanten. _Fuck,_ så drita har han ikke vært på mange år. 

Han finner trappene som leder ned mot første etasje, hvor det er full fest, og må holde seg _godt_ fast i rekkverket for å ikke falle. Han går sidelengs ned trappene, og ignorerer blikkene han får fra folk på festen.

Han finner ytterdøra etter å ha gått feil et par ganger, og går ut i høstkulden. Da hører han en vag lyd som han _tror_ kommer fra mobilen sin. Han faller nesten bakover da han prøver å dra mobilen opp fra lomma, og bestemmer seg for å sette seg rett ned på bakken. 

Han myser mot skjermen, og prøver å lese det som står der. Alt snurrer rundt og han har problemer med å forstå ordene. Det er en SMS fra moren hans, og hun skriver noe om engler og helvete, og at noen har gått fra henne. Isak forstår ikke så mye av det, og prøver å lese ordene flere ganger.

Plutselig går det opp for ham. Har faren hans reist fra henne _nå_? På en lørdagskveld? _Fy faen_ for en drittfyr.

Isak er _nødt_ til å komme seg hjem til henne så fort som mulig, og støtte henne gjennom dette. Hun kan _ikke_ være alene nå.

Han sjangler bortover, og lurer på hvordan han skal komme seg dit fortest mulig. Det går vel ingen busser nå? Han har _ikke_ råd til taxi, for han brukte resten av studielånet på øl.

Da ser han at det står en bil utenfor huset, og får en helt  _genial_ idé. Han snur seg og sjangler tilbake til huset. Etter å ha sett gjennom _alle_ skuffene i gangen, finner han _endelig_ en bilnøkkel. Han holder den helt inntil ansiktet for å se om det faktisk er en bilnøkkel, og det ser slik ut.

Han går ut igjen, og sjangler bort til den grå bilen som står parkert rett utenfor huset. Nøkkelen passer, og han setter meg inn i bilen.

Isak har _ikke_ førerkortet, for han er vanligvis for pysete til å kjøre bil, men Jonas har prøvd å lære ham det grunnleggende flere ganger.

Han starter bilen, og ruller forsiktig ned til hovedveien. Dette går jo _strålende._ Det er mørkt ute, og han har problemer med å se hvor han kjører fordi hodet spinner og øynene føles tåkelagte. 

Han tar til høyre, og kjører nedover hovedveien i det han håper er en rett linje. Han føler seg _veldig_ stolt over sine egne kjøreferdigheter, og smiler tilfreds. Kanskje han burde ta lappen likevel?

Etter noen minutter fører han sirener bak seg, stopper bilen slik som han har sett at folk gjør. Han venter på at politiet skal kjøre forbi, men i stedet stopper de rett bak ham og går ut av bilen. To uniformerte politimenn kommer gående mot ham, og Isak prøver å rulle ned vinduet. _Fuck,_ hvordan funker den greia?

Etter at det blir tydelig at Isak _ikke_ klarer å åpne vinduet, åpner den ene politimannen døra i stedet, og ser på ham med et spørrende blikk.

"Hei, hvordan går det?" spør politimannen. Isak ser opp på ham, og ser at han er høy, blond og _veldig_ hans type.

"Supert" svarer han, men hører selv at det høres mer ut som surperrt. Faen, hvorfor er det så vanskelig å prate?

"Kan jeg få se førerkortet ditt?" spør mannen.

"Har ikke det her" snøvler Isak, og _prøver_ å smile sjarmerende, for denne politimannen var virkelig _hot._

"Hva heter du?" spør han.

"Adrian Eksett" svarer han, og føler seg _veldig_ smart.

"Kan jeg få se legitimasjon, Adrian?" spør den andre politimannen. Han er litt lavere med halvlangt, mørkt hår.

Isak nikker og finner frem bankkortet sitt. Han gir det til den blonde, kjekke politimannen mens han prøver å smile forførende.

"Her står der at du heter Isak Valtersen?" sier mannen.

_Faen._

"Du har kjørt veldig vinglete nedover veien her, og du virker  _veldig_ beruset. Jeg må nesten be deg om å blåse i denne" sier den mørkhårede politimannen, og holder frem en liten dings.

"Vinglete?" spør Isak fornærmet. Han var jo _så_ fornøyd med kjøringen sin.

"Ja, du har kjørt frem og tilbake, og har nesten ikke beveget deg noe særlig nedover gaten" svarer han.

Isak himler med øynene, men blåser i den lille greia som mannen holder frem.

"1,3" sier han til den kjekke politimannen før han snur seg mot Isak igjen. "Nå må jeg be deg om å gå ut av bilen. Du må bli med oss ned på politistasjonen for å ta blodprøver" sier mannen alvorlig.

Han tar forsiktig tak i skulderen til Isak, og signaliserer at han må komme ut. 

Isak faller nesten fremover da han reiser seg, men støtter seg litt ekstra på den kjekke politimannen mens han smiler søtt opp til ham. Han er virkelig _dritkjekk._ Mannen ler litt, og smiler tilbake. 

De hjelper ham inn i baksetet av politibilen, og Isak lukker øynene. Verden spinner, og han sovner etter noen få sekunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for at jeg annonserte en pause som ikke kom.  
> Håper du har plass til meg igjen <3


	2. Chapter 2

Hodet dunker og kroppen verker. Isak våkner til det som kjennes ut som _tidenes_ hangover. Han beveger litt på kroppen, og kjenner at han ligger på noe hardt. Han er definitivt _ikke_ senga si hjemme. _Fuck_ , hva skjedde i går?

Han åpner øynene forsiktig, og ser seg rundt i det lille rommet. Det ligner på en celle med små vinduer og en liten benk med madrass, og han rynker brynene forvirret.

Han setter seg forsiktig opp, og kjenner at kvalmen tar overhånd. Han bøyer seg fremover og kaster opp på det hvite gulvet. Rommet lukter surt med én gang, og munnen føles ekkel. Han spytter noen ganger ned på det harde gulvet. _Faen_ , så ekkelt.

Akkurat da hører han at noen låser opp døra, og en kraftig kar med politiuniform kommer til syne.

"Der var du våken ja" sier mannen muntert.

"Ehh ja, hvor er jeg?" sier Isak. "Sorry, men jeg kastet opp litt"

"Det går fint, du er på sentrum politistasjon. Du sluknet i politibilen i går kveld, og var så vidt til stede da blodprøvene ble tatt. Vi lot deg sove ut rusen her på glattcella" forklarer mannen.

Politibil? Blodprøve?

Plutselig kommer minnene fra kvelden før tilbake, og Isak husker at han lånte en bil for å komme seg raskest mulig hjem til moren for å trøste henne. _Shit_.

"Faen, hva skjer nå da?" spør han.

"De vil prate litt med deg før du drar herfra i dag. Bli med meg" sier mannen.

Isak reiser seg, og kjenner at hodet dunker hardt. Han følger etter mannen ut til en lang korridor, og inn på et lite møterom.

"Vent her" sier mannen og gir ham en kopp kaffe. Bare lukten får magen hans til å knyte seg igjen, og han skyver den fra seg.

Isak prøver desperat å huske alle detaljene fra i går kveld, men han husker kun små glimt og det føles ut som en fjern drøm. 

Etter noen minutter kommer en annen politibetjent inn i rommet, og setter seg ned ved andre siden av bordet. Han har halvlangt mørkt hår, og Isak husker at han var én av dem som stoppet ham i går kveld. 

"Heisann, jeg heter Mikael og skal gå gjennom saken din med deg før du drar. Du ble altså stoppet i trafikkontroll i går kveld, og ble tatt for å kjøre bil med 1,3 i promille. I tillegg har vi funnet ut at bilen var stjålet, og at du kjørte i både alkohol- og cannabispåvirket tilstand. Det ble avslørt av spyttprøve og blodprøve. Du har heller ikke førerkort" sier mannen, og ser ned på arket som ligger foran seg.

 _What?_ Faen, faen, faen, faen.

Enda en politimann kommer inn i rommet, og Isak husker ham også fra i går kveld. Han er høy og blond med store, blå øyne, og minnene om at han prøvde å _flørte_ med denne mannen kommer tilbake. Så _jævlig_ flaut. 

Isak ser ned i bordet i skam, og politimannen setter seg ned uten å si noe.

"Det følger av vegtrafikkloven § 22 første ledd, at man som regel straffes med bot og betinget eller ubetinget fengsel ved alkoholkonsentrasjon i blodet over 1,0 til og med 1,5. Siden du kjørte uten førerkort ville nok straffen mest sannsynligvis ha blitt en bot og inntil to år ubetinget fengsel, samt sperrefrist på førerkortet" fortsetter Mikael.

 _To år_ i fengsel? Isak ser forskrekket opp.

"Men siden du også stjal bilen, og straffen for grovt tyveri er bot eller fengsel i inntil 6 år, så kan straffen bli enda strengere" fortsetter politimannen.

 _6 år_?? Fuck, fuck, fuck. Isak kjenner at han blir mer og mer svimmel. Han skal jo bli _lege_ , og er en ansvarlig og skoleflink person. Han kan ikke sitte i fengsel i _6 år_.

"Jeg kan _ikke_ bli dømt for det her. Jeg er snart ferdigutdannet lege, og skal jobbe i Forsvaret ass" sier Isak forskrekket.

Mikael ler litt mens han ser ned på arket sitt. "Det skulle du tenkt på litt før" sier han.

 _Jævla hjerteløse tulling_.

"Det tar nok litt tid før saken kommer opp i retten, så du må være tålmodig" sier den blonde politimannen mens han ser rett på Isak. Han er virkelig _kjekk_ , så det var ikke bare ølbrillene som snakket i går kveld.

"Får jeg forsvarer da?" spør Isak. Det er _nødt_ til å være et smutthull her, for han kan _ikke_ komme i fengsel. 

"Du har ikke krav på offentlig oppnevnt forsvarer ved promillekjøring, så da må du betale for advokat selv" sier Mikael.

Isak har ganske nøyaktig 134 kroner på konto, og vet at advokathjelp er _veldig_ dyrt.

 _Faen_. 

Han ser hele livet og fremtidsdrømmene sine falle i grus. Han er 27 år, og allerede er livet hans over. Øynene fylles med tårer, og han legger hodet ned i hendene. Dette må jo være definisjonen på fylleangst?

"Hvorfor kjørte du i fylla?" spør den blonde politimannen plutselig, mens han ser bekymret bort på ham.

"Fordi... mamma er psykisk syk, og jeg var redd for henne" sier han med lav stemme, og da husker han plutselig at han _enda_ ikke har snakket med moren sin. Hun er mest sannsynlig helt alene og deprimert. "Faen, jeg må dra til henne nå" sier han og reiser seg fra stolen.

Den blonde poltimannen reiser seg og ser på ham med et bekymret blikk. "Skal jeg kjøre deg?" spør han.

"Nei takk, jeg må bare stikke. Sorry ass" sier Isak og går ut av rommet. 

Han småløper ned korridoren og ut ytterdøra, uten å se seg tilbake.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Isak løper ut fra politistasjonen og ned mot trikkestoppet. Han hopper på den første trikken som kommer, og setter seg ned med hjertet i halsen. 

Det har skjedd så mye det siste døgnet at han ikke har rukket å fordøye noe av det. Han valgte altså å låne (ikke stjele) en bil, og kjøre den i ruspåvirket tilstand. _Smart._ Hvordan er det mulig å være _så_ dum? Han hadde hele fremtiden foran seg, men nå føler han at livet er satt på vent. 

Politimannen sa at det kunne ta alt fra noen uker til noen måneder før saken blir tatt opp i retten, og det er ikke noe annet å gjøre enn å gå rundt og vente på dødsdommen.

Han tar mobilen opp av lomma for første gang i dag, og ser at han har  _syv_ ubesvarte anrop fra Jonas.  _Faen._

Jonas er nok _dritbekymret_ for at han aldri kom hjem fra festen i går. De har en deal om å _alltid_ skal sende melding hvis de sover hos noen andre, og dette er første gang noen av dem bryter den avtalen.

Likevel bestemmer Isak seg for å ringe moren først, for han orker ikke tanken på at hun er alene og deprimert. Heldigvis plukker hun opp etter noen få sekunder.

"Hei gutten min" sier hun muntert. Hun høres _helt_ fin ut, og det er ingenting som indikerer at hun er såret eller sint, eller at hun nettopp har blitt forlatt av mannen sin. Kanskje hun er i fornektelse? Isak har hørt at det er mulig. 

"Hvordan går det?" spør han forsiktig.

"Det går _strålende,_ pappa lager lunsj til oss nå. Å, vent litt. Kan jeg ringe deg tilbake? Vi skal visst spise nå" sier moren.

"Ehh, okei" svarer Isak, og legger på.

Han blir sittende og måper ned på telefonen. Hva _faen_ var det der? Har faren ombestemt seg?

Han finner frem tekstmeldingen fra i går kveld og leser den på ny.

-

**Mamma**

Jesus er i himmelen, og djevelen er i helvetet. De har reist ifra oss, og overlatt jorden til oss. La oss ta vare på den til vi møter dem igjen.

-

 _Fuck._ Meldingen handler om at _jesus og djevelen_ har reist fra oss, _ikke_ at faren hans har reist fra moren hans. Det klarte han altså _ikke_ å forstå da han var full og høy i går kveld.

Oftet han seriøst _hele_ fremtiden sin fordi moren sendte melding om at jesus har forlatt jorden? Han legger hodet i hendene og gnir seg i ansiktet. Det føles ut som om han har våknet opp til et forferdelig mareritt hvor hele livet er snudd på hodet, og han _aner_ ikke hvordan han skal komme seg ut av det.

Etter noen minutter tar han seg sammen og hopper av trikken, før han tar en buss i motsatt retning. Nå vil han bare hjem.

Jonas er sikkert _så_ bekymret for at han ikke har svart ham hele natten, og Isak bestemmer seg for å sende kort en melding om at han er i live.

-

**Jonas**

Hei, er på vei hjem. Har sovet på glattcelle. Forteller mer snart.

WHAT

-

Jonas står allerede i døråpningen da Isak kommer gående opp trappene til leiligheten deres, og blikket hans er fullt av bekymring.

"Fuck Issy, hva faen skjedde? Du drar på én fest uten meg, også blir du tatt av politiet?" sier Jonas forferdet. 

Isak bare rister oppgitt på hodet og tar av seg skoene. Han går inn på kjøkkenet uten å si noe, og skjenker seg et glass med Cola.

"Jeg har serr venta på melding i _hele_ natt. Trodde du hadde blitt kidnappet eller drept eller no" sier Jonas. 

"Chill" sier Isak, og setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av bestekompisen. "Jeg bare.. ehh.. Jeg fikk en melding av mamma, også trodde jeg at pappa hadde dratt fra henne" sier han ærlig.

"For en drittfyr" sier Jonas.

"Nei nei, jeg hadde visst bare misforstått. Men greia er at jeg lånte en bil som sto utenfor festen, også ble jeg tatt av politiet" sier han og ser ned i fanget sitt. Han hadde seriøst _aldri_ trodd at han skulle bli tatt for noe sånt.

Jonas sitter i stillhet en liten stund, mest sannsynlig i sjokk, før han begynner å prate.

"Du _stjal_ en bil, og fyllekjørte uten å ha lappen?" spør han, og Isak nikker forsiktig. "Fy faen, Isak" sier han irritert. 

"Jeg _vet._ Han politimannen snakket om bot og flere år i fengsel ass. Jeg aner ikke hva faen jeg skal gjøre" sier Isak fortvilet. Han ser opp på bestekompisen, som virker både oppgitt og bekymret. Han hadde nok heller aldri trodd at Isak skulle gjøre noe sånt. 

" _Fuck._ Har du fått advokat?" spør han.

"Nope, får visst ikke det heller. Må betale for det selv i så fall" sier han og rister på hodet. Situasjonen føles _helt_ håpløs.

"Ehh, du har ikke råd til advokat. Du har så vidt råd til husleie" sier Jonas, og Isak himler med øynene. Snakk om å _state the obvious_. "Hva skjer videre nå da?" spør han.

"De sa at det kunne ta lang tid før saken kommer opp i retten, så jeg må vel bare vente. Sorry for at jeg ikke ringte, men ja... jeg var litt opptatt" sier han, og endelig ler Jonas litt. Det letter stemningen, og Isak smiler bort til kompisen sin.

"Dette ordner seg, kompis" sier han og klapper Isak trøstende på skulderen. 

Akkurat da begynner telefonen hans å ringe fra jakkelommen, og han går ut i gangen for å hente den. Det er et ukjent nummer, og han er _så_ sliten etter alt som har skjedd, men han bestemmer seg for å ta den i tilfelle det handler om moren hans. 

"Hallo?" sier han forsiktig mens han går tilbake til sofaen. 

"Ehh, ja, hei. Dette er Even" sier en mørk stemme.

Even? Isak kjenner ingen med det navnet. Er det en telefonselger?

"Javel?" spør han.

"Ja, asså... Jeg var én av politimennene som stoppet deg i går kveld. Vi snakket sammen i morges" sier mannen.

 _Even._ Even er den høye, kjekke politimannen som Isak desperat prøvde å flørte med da han var full. 

"Å... halla" sier Isak usikkert. 

"Jeg bare ringer for å sette opp et møte. Har du tid i morgen? Jeg vil gjerne gå gjennom saken din med deg" sier han forsiktig.

 _Igjen_? De gikk jo gjennom saken hans i dag tidlig?

"Åja, det passer i morgen ja. Har forelesning til ett, men er ledig etter det" sier Isak, og kjenner at han rødmer litt. Det føles som om de avtaler en date eller noe, men han minner seg selv på at dette er en _politimann_ som skal møte en fyr som ble tatt for _fyllekjøring._ Ikke så veldig sjarmerende med andre ord. 

"Så flott, da setter jeg opp et møte i morgen klokka to. Bare spør etter Even Bech Næsheim, så kommer jeg å henter deg" forklarer Even entusiastisk. 

Isak har lyst til å spørre om hva møtet skal handle om, og om hvorfor Even ikke har gått hjem fra jobb etter å ha jobbet hele natten. Men han sier ingenting av det. "Okei" svarer han bare.

"Da ses vi i morgen, Isak. Ha en fin kveld" sier Even hyggelig.

Isak legger på og snur seg mot Jonas, som gliser fra øre til øre.

"Hvem var det?" spør han med et lurt smil.

"Det var én av politimennene som stoppet meg i går" sier Isak alvorlig. 

"Hvor kjekk var han på en skala fra 1 til 10?" spør Jonas og ler litt.

"What?" spør Isak fornærmet.

"Kom an, du lurer ikke meg" sier Jonas ertende.

"Okei.. 11" svarer Isak ærlig.

"Haha, I knew it. Politimannen og fyllekjøreren, høres ut som en dårlig pornofilm" sier Jonas og ler høyt. 

"Kjeften a" sier Isak og dytter borti skulderen hans, men ler litt han også.

Han er virkelig _verdensmester_ i å bli betatt av feil person. Først den streite bestekompisen sin, så den utro drittsekken Julian Dahl, og nå en råflott politimann som bare prøver å gjøre jobben sin.  _Awesome._


	4. Chapter 4

_Isak kjører fremover, og veien er svingete og kronglete. Han hører en svak sirene, og snur seg mot passasjersetet. Der sitter plutselig Even, med de nydelige blå øynene og de fyldige leppene. Isak slipper rattet og drar ham inntil seg i et hett kyss. Han åpner munnen og leker med tungen hans. Mmm, det er den deiligste følelsen i verden._

  
Pip, pip, pip, pip.

Isak våkner brått av den høye lyden fra vekkerklokka, og grynter frustrert. Han skulle gjerne blitt i den drømmen med Even litt til. Gjerne for alltid. 

I en bil, bare de to. Gjerne i baksetet, med Even over seg.

_Faen_ , det er nøyaktig 23 minutter til forelesningen hans begynner, og han har _ikke_ tid til å dagdrømme og fantasere om den hotte politimannen akkurat nå.

-

Han tar bussen mot UiO, og spiller høy musikk på ørene for å distraherte seg selv, og for å få tankene bort fra alt det vonde.

Det siste døgnet har han tenkt mer og mer på det faktum at han faktisk kan havne i _fengsel_ , og må sitte innesperret, kanskje i flere år. 

Han er _nødt_ til å finne en løsning.

Han skrur opp lyden, og lukker øynene for å la musikken og teksten overdøve tankene. Det er _for_ ubehagelig å tenke på hva som kan skje, og han vil gjerne late som om alt er som før, om så i bare noen få minutter til.

-

Resten av dagen flyr forbi, og klokken 13:55 går Isak de siste meterne mot politistasjonen. Han kjenner at han begynner å bli _skikkelig_ nervøs for å møte Even igjen. 

Tenk hvis det er _helt_ tydelig at Isak har hatt våte drømmer om ham i natt.

Faen, så flaut.

Han går bort til skranken, og sier at han skal møte Even Bech Næsheim. "Et lite øyeblikk, så skal jeg gi beskjed om at du har kommet" sier den eldre dama med et smil.

Isak stiller seg inntil veggen, og skraper foten frem og tilbake over de harde gulvflisene mens han venter utålmodig.

Etter noen få minutter kommer Even ut fra én av de brede dørene, og smiler mot ham. Wow, det smilet ass.

"Halla, Isak. Bli med meg" sier han muntert.

Isak følger etter ham inn på et lite møterom, og setter seg ned på den ene siden av bordet. 

"Kaffe?" spør Even, og han nikker takknemlig.

Even skjenker opp i to kopper, og setter de på bordet foran dem.

"Hvordan går det med moren din?" spør han plutselig, som om de er gamle venner.

"Ehh, det går greit" svarer Isak forsiktig. Han hadde nesten glemt at han fortalte politimennene om morens sykdom. 

"Godt å høre" sier han med et varmt smil. "Jeg vil bare si unnskyld for oppførselen til Mikael i går. Han _hater_ fyllekjøring, og prøvde nok å skremme deg litt. Du får _garantert_ ikke seks år i fengsel, for du har aldri tidligere vært straffedømt, og dette var én hendelse i fylla. Du trenger ikke å være redd for det" forklarer han.

Isak kjenner en enorm lettelse av å høre de ordene, og puster lettet ut. Han har gått rundt hele dagen og fryktet det verste.

"Du sa at du er student, så det betyr vel at du ikke har råd til en advokat? Hvis du vil så kan jeg hjelpe deg. Jeg har jo peiling på juss, og vet hva som er smart å gjøre" fortsetter Even.

Isak bare ser på ham med et forvirret blikk. "Hva mener du?" spør han.

"Det finnes alltid smutthull, og jeg vet hvilke knapper som er smarte å trykke på" svarer han bare, og ser forventningsfullt bort på Isak. 

"Smutthull? Betyr det at jeg kan bli frikjent hvis jeg gjør de riktige tingene?" spør Isak håpefullt.

For første gang siden han våknet på glattcella, føler han et oppriktig snev av håp.

"Nei, dessverre. Du blir nok dømt til bot og betinget eller ubetinget fengsel uansett, men jeg kan hjelpe deg slik at du får mildest mulig straff" forklarer Even rolig.

Isak bare gir ham et forvirret blikk. _What_? Even er jo _politimann_ , er det ikke meningen at han skal være lovens lange arm og fange kriminelle skurker? Han skal vel ikke _hjelpe_ lovbryterne?

"Pleier politiet å hjelpe kriminelle?" spør Isak forvirret.

Even begynner å le en høy latter som får hjertet hans til å dunke hardt og ukontrollert. _Fy faen_ , for en fin latter.

"Nei, vanligvis ikke, men jeg fikk litt vondt av deg. Du virker som en ordentlig og ansvarsfull person, som bare gjorde noe dumt på fylla. Jeg vil ikke at det skal ødelegge resten av livet ditt" sier han oppriktig.

Isak studerer ham litt skeptisk, men ser _kun_ oppriktighet i ansiktet til Even. Det er ingenting som tyder på at han lyver eller prøver å lure ham. 

Det siste døgnet har Isak følt seg som verdens verste menneske, men her sitter politimannen og sier at han ser noe helt annet i ham. Noe som det er verdt å støtte og hjelpe. Det føles faktisk _utrolig_ godt.

"Takk ass" sier Isak, og kjenner at han rødmer litt.

Han ser inn i de store, blå øynene til Even, som er varme og fulle av omsorg.

"Bare hyggelig, Isak" sier Even med et lite smil. "Skal vi legge en plan?" spør han, og Isak nikker ivrig. 

Nå har han ingenting å tape, og alt å tjene på å stole på denne mannen.

"Det første vi må gjøre er å overtale eieren av bilen om å _ikke_ anmelde tyveriet. De har vært i kontakt med oss, og har sagt at de ønsket å politianmelde forholdet, men det må vi stoppe" sier Even bestemt.

_Vi._ Mener han at de skal gjøre dette sammen?

"Kjenner du eieren?" spør Even.

"Nei ass, jeg var på fest hos en kollega av kompisen min Magnus, også lånte jeg en bil som sto utenfor" forklarer han, og kjenner at skammen kommer tilbake. Så jævlig idiotisk.

"De ser på det som tyveri, ikke er lån" sier Even med et forsiktig, lite smil.

"Whatever, greit" sier Isak og ler litt. Even ler heldigvis han også, og latteren hans fyller rommet. Han har virkelig en utrolig vakker latter.

"Jeg har kontaktinfo til eieren, og vi bør ta kontakt med dem så fort som mulig" forklarer han.

"Vi?" spør Isak håpefullt.

"Ja, jeg vil gjerne hjelpe deg. Kan jeg det?" spør Even, og ser ham forventningsfullt inn i øynene.

"Du kan det" svarer Isak med et lite smil, og kjenner at sommerfuglene flakser villt i magen. Det føles _umulig_ å stoppe følelsene som bobler opp når Even ser på ham på den måten. 

"Fint" svarer han. "Da sender jeg deg kontaktinfo, også avtaler du et møte med eieren. Jeg blir med på møtet. Ok?" spør han.

"Ok.. men, er dette lovlig?" spør Isak usikkert. Han vil _virkelig_ ikke ha flere lovbrudd på nakken.

"Du gjør ingenting galt" sier Even forsikrede, og Isak puster lettet ut.

Det er definitivt hvert et forsøk, og det føles betryggende å vite at Even skal være der ved hans side, på hans lag. 

"Jeg må dessverre løpe videre til et nytt møte, men bare send meg en melding med tid og sted, også møter jeg opp" sier Even.

Han gir Isak en lapp med et mobilnummer på, og klapper ham forsiktig på skulderen. "Vi klarer dette sammen" sier han med myk stemme.

"Tusen takk ass" sier Isak igjen, og smiler forsiktig mens Even forter seg ut av rommet.

Dette møtet tok en _helt_ annen vending enn han hadde trodd, og har etterlatt ham med mer håp enn han noensinne hadde turt å håpe på.

Isak smiler for seg selv, og tenker på de siste ordene til Even. De skal klare dette. _Sammen_. 


	5. Chapter 5

Isak sitter hjemme i sofaen og ser ned på mobilen sin. Han har skrevet inn nummeret til eieren av bilen, og prøver å manne seg opp til å ringe.

Even oppfordret ham til å avtale et møte, men hva faen skal han si? De er sikkert dritsure for at han bare stakk av med bilen deres. Forståelig nok.

Han trekker pusten dypt noen ganger, før han trykker på det grønne telefon-ikonet.

Det ringer og ringer, og akkurat da han er i ferd med å gi opp, hører han en mannestemme i den andre enden.

"Hallo?" sier mannen.

"Ehh, ja hei. Mitt navn er Isak Valtersen, og det var jeg som lånte bilen din ved et uhell på lørdag" sier han forsiktig, og kjenner at han er veldig usikker på responsen.

Han hører selv hvor idiotisk setningen høres ut, men han kan ikke trekke det tilbake nå.

"Lånte ved et _uhell_?" sier mannen og ler hånlig. "Du _stjal_ bilnøklene fra kommoden i gangen, og _stjal_ den svindyre bilen min i fylla. Jeg tviler på at du falt over kommoden og tilfeldigvis tok med deg nøklene ved et _uhell_." sier han.

Ok, han har et poeng. Det var ikke akkurat et uhell i ordets rette forstand.

"Ok, men jeg er jævlig lei for det. Jeg angrer, og det gikk jo bra med bilen" sier Isak fortvilet.

"Hva er det du vil?" spør mannen, tydelig irritert.

"Jeg har vært i kontakt med politiet, og de har bedt oss om å sette opp et møte. Har du tid i morgen? En politimann blir også med" sier Isak fort, i frykt for at mannen bare skal legge på.

"Et møte?" spør han forvirret.

"Ja... vi må diskutere hva som skjer videre, med anmeldelsen og sånn" forklarer Isak.

Han holder pusten mens han venter på svaret, og kjenner at dette _virkelig_ betyr mye for ham. Det er den eneste utveien, og det eneste håpet han har om å få en mildere straff. Det siste han vil er å ende opp i fengsel i _seks år._

"Okei. Kan dere komme hit i morgen klokka tre?" sier mannen etter en stund. "Jeg er ganske busy, og har ikke tid til å reise inn til politistasjonen".

"Ja, fett, det passer veldig bra. Tusen takk ass" sier Isak takknemlig.

Med Even ved sin side, skal han klare å overtale denne mannen om å droppe anmeldelsen. _Håper han._

"Du husker hvor det er? Eller var du for drita?" sier mannen hånlig.

"Nei, jeg husker, vi ses i morgen" svarer Isak og legger på.

 _Fy faen_ for en nedlatende og ubehagelig type. Han håper virkelig at Even vet hva han driver med, for han tviler på at han klarer å ta denne kampen på egen hånd.

Han finner frem telefonnummeret til Even, og bruker over 10 minutter på å formulere en kort melding om morgendagens møte.

Han vil ikke virke for desp, men vil samtidig vise at han tar dette alvorlig.

-

**Even politimann**

Halla. Har snakket med eieren av bilen, og vi kan dra til han i morgen kl. 15. Du blir med?

Flott. Bra jobbet, Isak. Seff blir jeg med.

-

Isak smiler bredt da han leser svaret fra Even. Han lurer på om dette er første gang Even hjelper en forbryter på denne måten, eller om det er noe han pleier å gjøre.

Kanskje han bare er et veldig bra menneske, som får dårlig samvittighet av å straffe kriminelle? Da har han i så fall valgt feil yrke...

Uansett er Isak evig takknemlig, og krysser fingre og tær for at møtet i morgen går bra. Dette er virkelig hans siste håp, for hvis eieren insisterer på å anmelde tyveriet, risikerer han en lang og streng straff, som potensielt kan ødelegge _hele_ fremtiden hans.

Det eneste han kan gjøre nå er å håpe, og legge all makten i Evens hender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla. Har fått noen meldinger om at det er urealistisk at en politimann hjelper en lovbryter, og jeg forstår selvfølgelig at dette ikke er noe som skjer ofte. Men dette er fiksjon, og det er Even det er snakk om. Han gjør jo hva som helst for Isak <3
> 
> Håper dere vil lese mer fra dette universet?


	6. Chapter 6

Dagen etter sitter Isak på bussen mot Frogner. Han husker godt hvor huset ligger, for han var nesten edru da han, Magnus og Mahdi ankom festen på lørdag.

Han tenker på at han prøvde å drikke bort sorgene sine, men i stedet endte opp med å påføre seg selv _enda_ større problemer. _Helt idiotisk._

Han hopper av bussen ved Vigelandsparken, og går bortover mot den store murvillaen. Hjertet dunker fort, håndflatene føles klamme og svette, og han blir mer og mer nervøs. 

Huset er stort og overdådig, og han får øye på en politibil som står parkert i innkjørselen. Even er her, og Even er på _hans_ lag. Den tanken gjør nervene og kvalmen _litt_ mindre dominerende.

Ved siden av politibilen står en sort bil parkert, og han gjenkjenner den som bilen han fyllekjørte på lørdag. Isak kan _ingenting_ om biler, men til og med han klarer å se at den ikke er billig.

Han går frem til den brune tredøra, og leser navnene som står på skiltet under ringeklokka.   

_William Magnusson og Noora Amalie Magnusson._

Det var sikkert William han snakket med på telefonen i går da, han som var alt annet enn forståelsesfull og hyggelig. Han hadde _null_ forståelse for at Isak "lånte" den svindyre bilen hans.

Isak trekker pusten dypt, og prøver å roe nervene før han trykker på ringeklokka. 

Han hører en høy og melodiøs ringelyd fra innsiden av huset, og det går kun et halvt minutt før døra åpnes.

I døråpningen står Even, drittkjekk som alltid, i politiuniform med stylet hår bakover. Han smiler et lite, privat smil. 

"Halla, Isak" sier han.

"Halla" sier Isak tilbake, og smiler så fint han klarer. Han vil gjerne fremstå kul og avslappet foran Even, men nervene tar overhånd.

Ikke bare skal han overtale noen rike tullinger om å ikke anmelde ham, men han skal gjøre det foran personen han er betatt av. _Awesome_.  

"Kom inn" sier Even hyggelig, og går litt til siden for å gi plass.

Isak går inn i den store gangen, og kjenner den igjen med én gang. Kommoden han lette gjennom står på høyre side, og han husker hvor desperat han var etter å finne en bilnøkkel for å komme seg av gårde. Nå føles det rett og slett ut som et _helt_ _idiotisk_ innfall.

Han tar av skoene, og følger etter Even inn i den store stua. Der sitter en mann med mørkt hår som henger nedover ansiktet i en rar sveis. Ved siden av ham sitter ei dame med blondt hår og rød leppestift.

"Halla" sier Isak med et smil, og tørker den svette håndflaten på buksa før han tar dem begge i hånda. De introduserer seg selv som William og Noora, før de setter seg ned i sofaen igjen. Noora smiler hyggelig, mens William ser på ham med et irritert blikk.

"Supert at vi fikk til å ha dette møtet i dag" begynner Even, og gir Isak et lite smil. "Jeg har forstått det slik at dere ønsker å anmelde Isak for tyveri, men vi i politiet vil gjerne prøve å få til en annen løsning" forklarer han.

_Vi i politiet._ Er dette vanlig praksis?

"Hva mener du?" spør William, og ser skeptisk bort på dem.

"Isak har aldri tidligere vært straffedømt og angrer veldig, så vi ønsker å gi ham en sjanse. Det finnes nok av mennesker som gjør gjentatte kriminelle handlinger, og vi ønsker å bruke mest mulig ressurser på dem" forklarer han.

Isak tenker at det faktisk høres fornuftig ut, men lurer likevel på om det bare er noe Even finner på.

"Ok, så du mener at det er best om vi ikke politianmelder det?" spør Noora, som virker som den mest fornuftige av de to.

"Ja, det er absolutt best. Samfunnet er ikke tjent med at førstegangslovbrytere havner i fengsel over lang tid" forklarer han.

"Men jeg mener det er viktig at han blir straffet for det han har gjort" sier William irritert. 

"Og det blir han, tro meg. Vi tar ikke lett på fyllekjøring, ikke i det hele tatt" sier Even alvorlig. 

Isak tenker at Even er _veldig_ hot når han er streng, men tvinger seg selv til å ikke bli _for_ distrahert. Han er nødt til å følge med på samtalen. 

"Jeg synes vi skal følge rådet til politiet. De vet best" sier Noora og ser bort på ektemannen. 

"Ok, du bestemmer" sier William og trekker på skuldrene, men han virker litt oppgitt over hele situasjonen.

"Flott, det tror jeg er et lurt valg. Og jeg kan som sagt garantere at vi tar saken seriøst" sier Even. 

Isak ser spørrende bort på ham, og lurer på hva han mener med det. Tror Even at Isak kommer til å få en streng straff, eller er det bare noe han sier?

Even reiser seg fra sofaen, og signaliserer at Isak skal gjøre det samme. "Da tror jeg vi er ferdige her" sier han med seriøs stemme. Isak føler seg _veldig_ lettet over at han egentlig ikke trengte å si noe, og lurer på hvordan han noen gang skal få takket ham ordentlig. 

De går ut i gangen igjen, og Noora følger etter dem. Hun gir Isak et lite smil, mest sannsynlig for å vise sympati, og Isak smiler takknemlig tilbake. Hun har tross alt reddet ham litt i dag.

"Lykke til da" sier hun i det Isak og Even går ut døra.

"Takk ass" sier Isak med et smil. Noora virker alt for hyggelig og snill til å ha en _så_ usympatisk ektemann.

Noora lukker døra, og Isak og Even går nedover mot politibilen.

"Dette gikk jo strålende" sier Even med et lurt smil. 

"Ja, helt sykt. Takk ass" svarer han med et takknemlig lite smil. 

"Null stress. Skal jeg kjøre deg hjem?" spør Even. 

"I politibilen?" spør Isak usikkert.

"Ja? Du er jo vant til å sitte i politibil du" sier han ertende og dytter forsiktig borti skulderen hans.

Isak ser ned på skulderen sin, for å lagre minnet om hvordan det føles å bli berørt av Even. Selv om det var en _helt_ uskyldig berøring, kjenner han at kinnene hans brenner.

Han er virkelig _helt_ _håpløs_ på dette følelsesgreiene, og er alltid så redd for at andre skal se hva han føler. Som om det står skrevet "du er hot og jeg er keen på deg" i pannen hans.

"Ja takk, sitter gjerne på" sier han, og prøver så godt han kan å høres uberørt ut.

"Fett. Du skal få sitte foran denne gangen, men jeg tror det er best at jeg kjører" sier Even og ler høyt.

"Dust" sier Isak med et smil. Han _elsker_ at Even erter ham og ufarliggjør handlingen hans på denne måten.

Even setter seg inn bak rattet, og Isak tar plass ved siden av. Fra radioen spilles "Håper du har plass", og Isak tenker at han _virkelig_ håper juryen og samfunnet har det i seg å tilgi det han har gjort.

"Hvor bor du?" spør Even og avbryter tankene hans. Han ser nysgjerrig bort på Isak mens de venter på grønt lys.

"Vålerenga" svarer han. Even nikker, og kjører i stillhet noen minutter. Det føles ikke kleint, men Isak prøver likevel å komme på noe å si. Noe som kan formidle hvor takknemlig han er for all hjelpen han har fått. 

"Takk for at du kom på møtet i dag. Hadde ikke klart det uten deg" sier han ærlig.

"Det var så lite, men nå må vi planlegge neste steg" sier Even. 

"Neste steg? Hva mener du?" spør Isak og ser bort på ham. Even følger konsentrert med på veien foran seg, og der gir ham muligheten til å studere profilen hans. Den fine nesen, den flotte kjeven, de fyldige leppene. 

"Ja.. du har vel ikke tenkt til å gi deg nå?" spør Even, og ser litt forvirret ut.

"Ikke? Mener du at det er mer jeg kan gjøre for å redusere straffen?" spør han håpefullt. 

"Ja, selvfølgelig. Nå må vi finne ut hvordan du skal sjarmere juryen" forklarer han.

"Juryen? Som på film liksom?" spør han og ler litt usikkert. Isak trodde virkelig at alle i Norge ble dømt av en profesjonell dommer.

"Yes. I veldig mange straffesaker brukes en jury, altså meddommere. Poenget er at man skal dømmes av likemenn. Ofte blir straffen strengere med jury, men jeg har opplevd flere ganger at de lar seg sjarmere av en rørende historie" forklarer han med et lite smil. 

"Ehh okei. Vil du at jeg skal lyve?" spør Isak.

Han kjenner at han er _veldig_ skeptisk til denne planen, og vet at det er ulovlig og straffbart å lyve i retten. 

"Ikke i det hele tatt. Bare fortell sannheten om hvorfor du stjal den bilen, men gjør det på en måte som får deg til å høres ut som et offer. Skjønner du?" spør han.

Isak gir ham et usikkert blikk, og ler litt av hele situasjonen. Her sitter _politimannen_ og ber _lovbryteren_ om å spille på samvittigheten til juryen. Det føles galt, men han vet at det er hans eneste utvei, så han nikker forsiktig. 

"Vi kan jo møtes en dag, og planlegge hva du skal si. Høres det bra ut?" spør Even og smiler forsiktig. Han høres nesten litt nervøs ut.

Isak ser forundret bort på ham, og lurer på hva han har gjort for å fortjene alt dette.

"Hvorfor er du så snill mot meg? Dette kan umulig være en del av stillingsbeskrivelsen din?" spør han, og kjenner at han er _skikkelig_ nysgjerrig på svaret.

Even bare trekker på skuldrene og smiler lurt. "Fordi.. verden trenger flere personer som bryr seg om andre" sier han bare.

Isak nikker forsiktig. "Du er en bra person ass" sier han ærlig, men Even bare ler og rister på hodet.

"Jeg snakker om _deg_. Selv om det er galt å stjele og fyllekjøre, så er grunnen til at du gjorde det _veldig_ beundringsverdig. Det er ikke mange som bryr seg _så_ mye om psykisk syke" sier han.

Isak har _alltid_ følt at han ikke er nok, og ikke gjør nok, og kjenner at han blir rørt av ordene til Even. Ingen har sett på ham, eller omtalt ham _så_ varmt før. Han stirrer ut av bilvinduet, og blunker desperat for å få bort tårene i øyekroken. 

"Du kan bare stoppe her" sier han da han ser hvor de er. Han må komme seg ut av politibilen før Even ser hvor mye ordene hans påvirker ham.

Even stopper bilen og gir ham et lite smil. "Da møtes vi igjen snart?" spør han.

"Det gjør vi" sier Isak og nikker uten å møte blikket hans.

Han går ut av politibilen, og puster lettet ut da han hører at Even kjører videre.

Han hadde _aldri_ trodd at det skulle komme noe positivt ut av å bli stoppet av politiet, men så feil kan man ta. Hjertet dunker ukontrollert i brystet, og Isak føler seg ordentlig _sett_ for første gang i sitt liv. 


	7. Chapter 7

Isak står utenfor foreldrenes hus på Røa for første gang siden før helgen, og lurer på om han bør fortelle faren om hva som skjedd. Om fyllekjøring, tyveriet, siktelsen og den mulige straffen. 

Han _vet_ at faren sikkert kan gi noen gode råd om veien videre, men han er usikker på om han klarer å skuffe dem _igjen_.

Hele livet har han følt at han ikke er god nok for dem, og at hele ham er en skuffelse.

Moren begynte å gråte den dagen han kom ut av skapet, og det gikk opp for henne at han var en synder som brøt Guds ord, og at hun aldri ville få biologiske barnebarn.

Faren var _knust_ den dagen han sa at han ikke ønsket å gjennomføre førstegangstjenesten, og kalte ham feminin og pysete. Isak har _aldri_ vært mann nok for ham.

Faren mener også at han aldri stiller nok opp, og avlaster ham nok, og prøver _alltid_ å gi Isak dårlig samvittighet for at han flyttet ut. Even er den første som har gitt uttrykk for at Isak faktisk gjør nok, og _er_ god nok. Det er ganske absurd at det er en _fremmed_ som får ham til å føle seg sett for første gang.

Isak trykker på ringeklokka, og trekker pusten dypt mens han venter. Moren åpner med et strålende smil og trekker ham til seg i en god klem. Hun har tydeligvis en god dag i dag.

"Hei vennen min, kom inn" sier hun og drar ham med seg inn i gangen.

Isak ser seg rundt, og lurer på hvorfor huset alltid føles så fremmed, selv om det er barndomshjemmet hans.

"Hei, mamma" sier han hyggelig og kler av seg yttertøyet.

De går inn i stua, og ser at faren sitter der med et glass whiskey. Isak gir ham en kort klem, og setter seg ned ved siden av ham.

"Hvordan går det med legestudiene?" spør faren. Det er _alltid_ det første han spør om, og det _eneste_ ved Isak som gjør ham stolt.

"Det går veldig bra" svarer han ærlig.

"Så flott. Moren din har noen gode nyheter til deg også" sier faren med et fornøyd smil.

Moren kommer fra inn kjøkkenet med to kopper kaffe, og setter seg ned i andre enden av sofaen.

"Ja, jeg har noen _veldig_ gode nyheter. Husker du Wenche, som jeg går i forening med?" spør hun.

Isak tenker seg om. _Wenche_. Det ringer ingen bjeller, og han rister på hodet.

"Du kjenner jo Wenche? Hun har en datter som er like gammel som deg, Emma heter hun. Dere gikk på skole sammen?" sier moren.

Emma ja, Isak husker Emma. En høy og tynn jente, med et pent ansikt, som alltid var _veldig_ åpen om at hun var forelsket i Isak i barndommen. Hun var alltid hyggelig, men ikke akkurat den smarteste i klassen.

"Jeg husker Emma, ja" svarer han fraværende. Han er ikke så interessert i å høre sladder om morens venninner.

"Og her kommer de gode nyhetene" sier moren teatralsk. "Emma har nettopp flyttet hjem fra Tyskland, og har _veldig_ lyst til å gå på date med deg. Hun har visst alltid vært hemmelig forelsket i deg" sier hun med et stort og fornøyd glis.

Isak fryser til med kaffekoppen halvveis mot munnen. Hun ser mot faren som også smiler og nikker fornøyd. Hva faen er det her?

"Mamma... jeg er homofil" sier han seriøst. Han _vet_ at moren mener det strider mot Guds vilje, men han trodde oppriktig at faren hadde akseptert legningen hans for mange år siden.

Moren bare ser oppgitt bort på faren, som svarer for henne. "Vi _vet_ at du har hatt det vanskelig, og at du har gått gjennom en fase. Men nå har du muligheten til å bli sammen med en flott, ung jente" sier faren bestemt.

Isak kjenner at blodet bruser og setter kaffekoppen ned på bordet, for å stoppe seg selv fra å kaster den i trynet hans.

Dette føles nesten _verre_ enn første gang han kom ut til dem. Nå gir de uttrykk for at de har hørt hva han sier, men at de velger å ignorere det.

"Jeg er _homofil_ , og kommer alltid til å være homofil. Det er ikke en fase" sier Isak, og er stolt over at stemmen ikke brister. Hjertet dunker fort og sinnet bobler i kroppen, men han klarer å beholde roen.

Begge foreldrene reiser seg fra sofaen, og moren begynner å bevege seg ukontrollert. Hun går frem og tilbake over gulvet mens hun hvisker noe om Gud og tilgivelse til seg selv.

Mange vonde barndomsminner kommer snikende tilbake, og Isak kjenner at øynene fylles med tårer.

Denne gangen er det av en _helt_ annen grunn enn i går. I går ble han rørt fordi han følte han seg sett, hørt og forstått av Even. I dag føler han seg ignorert, glemt og misforstått av sin egen familie.

"For Guds skyld, kan du ikke i det minste late som? Du ødelegger denne familien" roper faren, mens han holder rundt moren for å roe henne ned.

Isak ser på scenen som utspiller seg foran ham, og reiser seg sakte fra sofaen uten å si noe. Han går ut i gangen, kler på seg og forlater huset mens han hører morens bønnerop og hyl i bakgrunnen.

Han går og går og går, i det som føles som flere timer, og stopper ikke før øynene er så fulle av tårer at han ikke lenger klarer å se veien foran seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager at dette ble litt trist. Jeg hadde lyst til å vise litt av hjemmesituasjon til Isak, som jo var grunnen til at han endte opp med å fyllekjøre <3


	8. Chapter 8

Isak klarer ikke å gjøre noe som helst resten av dagen. Han går rett hjem og legger seg under dyna, og orker ikke å møte omverdenen igjen. Ikke nå.

Han har _alltid_ følt seg mislykket, og som en belastning for familien. Men i dag er noe av det verste han har opplevd.

Akkurat nå føler han seg som verdens mest mislykkede menneske. Han har sviktet moren, har feil seksuelle legning, er for pinglete, og har til og med klart å bli siktet for _fyllekjøring_. 

Farens store drøm har alltid vært at Isak skal jobbe som lege i Forsvaret, men det er ikke mulig med noe på rullebladet. Selv om Isak  _alltid_ har hatt et ønske om å gjøre faren stolt, innser han nå at det _aldri_ kommer til å skje. Det er en tapt kamp, og det er ikke vits å prøve lenger.

Faren ønsker seg en tøff sønn, med en kone som Emma og en jobb i Forsvaret, akkurat som han selv. Han ønsker seg _ikke_ en sønn som Isak. En mislykket, homofil kriminell, som er håpløst forelsket i politimannen som stoppet ham for fyllekjøring.

 _Even_. Akkurat nå føles han som det eneste lyspunktet i livet hans, selv om han vet at de følelsene kun lever i hans eget hode. Han _vet_ at Even prøver å gjøre jobben sin på best mulig måte, men han føler også at Even ser noe i Isak. Noe spesielt, noe som det er verdt å ta vare på, noe som ingen andre har sett før. Til og med ikke Jonas, selv om han prøver så godt han kan.

Isak ligger flere timer under dyna, skjermet fra verden, med kun sine egne tanker som selskap. Det er godt og vondt på samme tid. Han trenger å reflektere over det som skjedde i dag, og han trenger å føle de vonde følelsene for å ha et håp om å komme seg videre.

Han må samle krefter og mot til å kjempe kampen mot påtalemyndigheten, skrive en rørende tale til juryen og forhåpentligvis slippe å sitte i fengsel i mange år.

En sønn i fengsel er ikke akkurat det foreldrene alltid har drømt om, og blir nok enda en skuffelse i linjen sammen med alle de andre.

Isak strekker seg etter mobilen som ligger på gulvet, og ser at han har to uleste meldinger. Én fra Jonas om at han kommer sent hjem fordi han har en date med Eva, og én fra Even. Hjertet dunker fort da han åpner den siste meldingen.

-

**Even politimann**

Hei Isak. Kan du ringe meg når du får tid? Hilsen Even.

-

Isak smiler. Til tross for alt som har skjedd i dag, til tross for morens vonde ord og farens fordommer, til tross for siktelsen og alt det vonde, gjør en liten tekstmelding fra Even at han smiler for seg selv der han ligger i senga.

 _Even_ , politimannen som har gitt ham håp, og som har reddet Isak på flere måter enn én, uten å vite det selv.

Han setter seg opp i senga, og trykker på det grønne ringe-ikonet. Han kremter for å rense stemmen, og venter spent på at Even skal ta telefonen.

"Halla Isak" sier han muntert etter noen få sekunder. Isak hører lyder i bakgrunnen, og lurer på om Even er ute og går.

"Forstyrrer jeg? Jeg kan ringe deg en annen dag" sier Isak unnskyldende.

"Neida, det er bare TVen. To sek så skal jeg skru den av" sier han, og kort tid etter forsvinner bakgrunnslyden. "Jeg er glad for at du ringte" sier han.

"Ja?" spør Isak og smiler for seg selv.

"Veldig" svarer Even.

Hva mener han med det? Det er tydelig at Even er hjemme og _ikke_ på jobb, siden TVen sto på, men han er glad for å høre fra Isak likevel? Det lille faktum gjør at hjertet banker fortere i brystet.

"Kan vi møtes en dag? For å planlegge hva du skal si til juryen?" spør Even, og Isak kan høre at han svelger hardt. Er han også nervøs?

"Ja, tusen takk igjen for at du vil hjelpe meg ass. Passer det i morgen?" spør Isak, og håper at han ikke høres _for_ ivrig ut.

"I morgen er perfekt. Skal vi ta det hjemme hos meg, så kan jeg lage middag til oss?" spør Even.

 _What_? Isak blir så overrasket over det forslaget at han bare sitter og måper for seg selv. Vil Even lage middag til ham? Hva har han gjort for å fortjene dette?

Det er tydelig at Isak bruker for lang tid på å svare, for Even prøver plutselig febrilsk å trekke tilbudet tilbake.

"Eller vi kan bare møtes på politistasjonen, det går helt fint. Tenkte bare at begge må jo spise uans...."

"Middag hjemme hos deg høres perfekt ut" sier Isak, og avbryter Even midt i setningen.

Det er _ingenting_ han har mer lyst til enn å spise middag hjemme hos Even.

"Ja?" spør Even, og han kan høre at han smiler.

"Mhm" svarer Isak, og nå smiler han også.

"Da tekster jeg deg bare adressen min, også ses vi i morgen kveld?" spør Even.

"Jepp, da ses vi i morgen. God natt, Even" sier Isak med ømhet i stemmen. Denne mannen her altså, han er virkelig unik.

"God natt, Isak" sier Even med like mye ømhet i stemmen.

Isak hadde _aldri_ trodd at denne fæle dagen skulle ende med noe positivt, men det begynner å bli tydelig at Even kan redde ham fra _enhver_ situasjon, og at han gjør livet hans _mye_ bedre, bare ved å være seg selv. 


	9. Chapter 9

Isak hopper nervøst fra fot til fot utenfor bygården på St. Haushaugen. Han prøver å samle nok mot til å ringe på, men er veldig usikker på hva som venter ham.

De skal spise middag sammen, hjemme hos Even. Til og med Isak forstår at dette ikke er noe politimenn vanligvis gjør med personer de stopper i promillekontroll.

Han trekker pusten dypt, og ringer på der det står "Even Bech Næsheim". Etter noen få sekunder blir døra låst opp, og Isak går inn i bygningen. Det er en gammel bygård, og han går sakte opp de smale trappene.

Han går rundt svingen til etasje etasje, og ser at Even står i døråpningen og smiler avslappet. Han ser mye mer uformell ut uten politiuniformen, og har på seg mørke jeans og en hvit t-skjorte. Isak smiler tilbake, og føler seg heldig som får se denne siden av ham.

"Halla, velkommen" sier Even, og går til siden for å slippe ham inn. Isak nikker takknemlig, og begynner å knappe opp ytterjakken.

Even blir stående i gangen og betrakter ham mens han kler av seg, og Isak kjenner at han rødmer litt av oppmerksomheten. Dette møtet føles _helt_ annerledes enn de andre, for nå er de ikke politimannen og fyllekjøreren. De er bare Even og Isak.

"Fet kåk" sier Isak for å bryte isen, og går inn i stua. Leiligheten er ren og ryddig, men er likevel full av ting. En gitar ligger i sofaen, og en tegnebok ligger på salongbordet. Isak føler seg hjemme med én gang.

"Synes du? Jeg har bare bodd her et halvt år" forklarer Even.

"Å" svarer han, mens han prøver å komme på noe morsomt å si.

"Middagen er snart klar. Hva vil du ha å drikke?" spør Even.

Isak blir bare stående der litt usikker, og lurer på hva han bør svare. Det er vel upassende å drikke _alkohol_ , når de skal diskutere hvordan han skal få mildere straff for _fyllekjøring_? Han bestemmer seg for å ta et litt tryggere valg.

"Cola?" spør han, og Even nikker med et lite smil.

"Bare sett deg ned ved bordet, så skal jeg ordne det" sier han og peker til andre enden av stua.

Even forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet, og Isak går bort til spisebordet. Det er dekket på med vinglass, servietter og levende lys, og det gjør at nervene kommer tilbake for fullt. Er dette en date likevel?

"Jeg tok med en øl til deg også" sier Even i det han kommer inn i stua igjen. Han setter ned et glass med Cola og en kald øl foran Isak, før han skjenker rødvin til seg selv.

Han forsvinner ut på kjøkkenet igjen, og kommer tilbake med to fulle tallerkener som han setter på bordet.

Isak hadde forventet en enkel middag, grandis eller nudler, han hadde ikke forventet _dette_. Tallerkenen er perfekt dandert med biff, fløtegratinerte poteter og rotgrønnsaker. Maten ser ut som den er laget av en profesjonell kokk.

"Wow, det ser fantastisk ut" sier Isak og ser bort på Even, som har satt seg ned tvers overfor ham ved det lille bordet. Begge har så lange bein at knærne deres er _helt_ inntil hverandre, og det føles plutselig umulig for Isak å puste normalt. 

"Synes du? Jeg håper det smaker" sier Even, og smiler forsiktig bort til ham.

De sitter en liten stund og bare smiler til hverandre, og Isak kjenner at det kribler mer og mer i hele kroppen. Dette er definitivt _ikke_ et vanlig jobbmøte.

"Vi må spise før det blir kaldt" sier Even og ler litt, før han bryter øyekontakten for å ta en bit.

Isak tar også en bit av biffen, og lager en ufrivillig stønnelyd da han kjenner den deilige smaken. _Fy faen_ , det er den beste maten han har smakt på mange år.

Han ser opp, og oppdager at Even betrakter ham med intense øyne.

"Det var skikkelig digg" hvisker Isak, og kjenner seg med ett litt andpusten. Even ser på ham med så mye ømhet, kjærlighet og fascinasjon, at Isak begynner å svette i nakken. Han har aldri opplevd noe lignende.

"Jeg er glad for at du likte det. Du er definitivt den mest interessante personen jeg noen gang har stoppet for fyllekjøring" sier Even.

Isak begynner å le, og det bryter heldigvis litt av den intense stemningen.

"Jeg kan umulig være den rareste personen du har møtt som politi?" sier Isak mens han ler.

Han tenker tilbake på hvordan han klenget på Even, og prøvde å flørte med ham mens han var drita. Han håper _virkelig_ at Even har glemt det nå.

"Jeg sa ikke at du var den rareste, jeg sa at du var den mest interessante" sier Even med det lille smilet som Isak _elsker_.

"Hvem er den rareste du har stoppet da?" spør Isak nysgjerrig. Av én eller annen grunn håper han virkelig at Even ikke har hatt slike middager som dette med andre lovbrytere også.

"Hmm, jeg hadde en stalker en periode. Hun gjorde småkriminelle handlinger for å få møte meg igjen, stjal fra butikken og sånt. Hun prøvde å forføre meg" sier Even og rister på hodet.

"Nei?" svarer Isak med store øyne. Det høres jo helt sykt ut.

"Jo, og hun er typ 50 år. Wenche heter hun, men jeg har heldigvis ikke sett henne på lenge" forklarer han.

"Shit ass, det må ha vært kjipt" sier Isak oppriktig, selv om han egentlig godt kan forstå at noen vil stalke Even. Sånn i teorien.

"Ja, det er ganske kjipt når lovbrytere prøver å flørte med meg... Vanligvis" sier han.

 _Fuck_ , Isak kjenner at han rødmer av sin egen teite oppførsel. Selvfølgelig er det mange som prøver å flørte med Even, det er jo ikke så rart, men det føles vondt å vite at han har vært til bry. 

"Men du sa at har noen tips til hvordan jeg kan sjarmere juryen?" spør Isak. Han må vise Even at han er her på grunn av _rettssaken_ , og at han ikke prøver å flørte. Det siste han vil er å gjøre ham like ukomfortabel som Wenche og de andre upassende personene han møter i jobben.

Even ser forvirret ut et øyeblikk, som om han ikke hadde forventet det brå skiftet i samtaleemnet, men nikker etter noen sekunder.

"Ja.. selvfølgelig. Jeg vet at det sikkert er vanskelig å snakke om, men kan du fortelle meg om moren din? Jeg tror det kan være til hjelp hvis jeg skal komme med noen råd" sier han seriøst.

Isak tenker på moren sin, og på det som skjedde i går. Han har sviktet henne, har gjort henne flau og har overlatt henne alene med faren. Hvordan kan det brukes til hans fordel?

Han trekker likevel pusten dypt, og begynner å fortelle.

"Ehh... mamma er schizofren, og fikk diagnosen da jeg var 16 år. Hun er overbevist om at Gud kommer til å straffe meg for syndene mine. Hun er blant annet redd for hva som skal skje med meg siden jeg er homofil, og prøver å finne ei hyggelig kone til meg. Den kvelden jeg fyllekjørte trodde jeg at pappa hadde gått fra henne, og at hun var helt alene. Jeg fikk litt panikk, og måtte komme meg hjem til henne så fort som mulig. Jeg vet at det høres helt idiotisk ut, men det var derfor jeg låne, eller _stjal_ , en bil og kjørte i ruspåvirket tilstand". Isak sier alt mens han ser ned i ølen sin.

Han klarer ikke å fortelle alt dette mens han ser Even inn i øynene. Han er redd for at han skal dømme ham for hans legning, for at han flyttet fra moren og for alt det andre som han skammer seg så intenst over.

Etter noen minutter med stillhet løfter han blikket forsiktig, og ser inn i de klare, blå øynene til Even.

"Der har du talen din" sier Even med lav stemme.

"Hva?" spør Isak forvirret. Det var ikke reaksjonen han hadde forventet.

"Hvis du forteller akkurat det til juryen, er jeg sikker på at du kommer til å få en mildere straff. Du er et veldig bra menneske og en fantastisk sønn. Jeg beundrer deg, Isak" sier Even med store, klare øyne.

 _Jeg beundrer deg_. Ingen har noensinne sagt de ordene til ham før, og Isak kjenner at hjertet dunker hardere og hardere i brystet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er litt usikker på om denne historien er spennende eller kjedelig...


	10. Chapter 10

_Jeg beundrer deg._

Det er de fineste ordene noen har sagt til Isak _noensinne_ , og han smiler takknemlig bort til gutten på andre siden av bordet.

"Tusen takk ass, det betyr mye" sier han ærlig. Han vil gjerne formidle til Even hvor bra han får ham til å føle seg, og hvor takknemlig han er for _alt._

"Isak..." sier Even, før han kremter og ser ned i bordet. "Jeg må innrømme at jeg ikke bare hjelper deg av uselviske årsaker".

Isak rynker øyenbrynene og gir ham et skeptisk blikk. Hva kan Even tjene på å hjelpe Isak ut av denne knipen?

"Hva mener du?" spør han.

Even ler litt og rister på hodet. "Har du seriøst ikke forstått det? Jeg føler at jeg er _så_ tydelig" sier han med et lite smil. 

"Nei.. hva er det jeg ikke forstår?" spør Isak forvirret. 

"Isak... jeg _liker_ deg. Veldig godt. Du er et beundringsverdig og flott menneske, og hvis situasjonen hadde vært annerledes så hadde jeg bedt deg med på en skikkelig date for lenge siden" sier han, og biter seg nervøst i underleppa.

Isak trekker pusten, og ser på ham med store øyne. Han kjenner hvordan hjertet galopperer i brystet, og hvordan sommerfuglene flakser i magen.

Dette er sånt som skjer i livet til andre mennesker, heldige mennesker med alt på stell, _ikke_ ødelagte mennesker som Isak.

"Jeg... ehh... takk" stotrer han frem, og kjenner at kinnene brenner av flauhet. "Jeg liker deg også" klarer han å presse ut, for han _vil_ at Even skal vite at det er gjensidig. Veldig gjensidig. 

"Du vet at jeg må vitne mot deg i retten, sant?" sier Even plutselig, og ødelegger den lille idyllen som hadde tatt plass i hodet og hjertet til Isak.

"Huh?" spør han.

Even bare smiler et litt trist smil, før han rister fortvilet på hodet.

"Jeg var jo den som stoppet deg, og jeg må fortelle hva som skjedde i retten" forklarer han. 

Den gode følelsen i kroppen til Isak er helt borte i løpet av noen få sekunder.

"Ok" svarer han bare, for hva ellers kan han si? Han ser inn i de vakre, blå øynene som har hjemsøkt alle drømmene hans den siste tiden, og lurer på hvordan det blir å møte Even i retten.

"I tillegg kan jeg bli dømt for å misbruke stillingen min hvis jeg prøver meg på deg, men jeg vil gjerne være vennen din" sier han, og stryker det ene kneet sitt forsiktig mot Isak sitt. "Sorry".

Isak bare stirrer på ham i stillhet en stund, og lar ordene synke inn. _Even kan bli dømt til fengsel og miste jobben hvis de blir sammen._

Han innser etter et minutt eller to at Even venter på et svar, og sier det første som faller ham inn. "Det er ikke din skyld" sier han og trekker på skuldrene.

Han prøver så godt han kan å virke upåvirket, men vet at han feilet totalt, som vanlig.

Even _liker_ Isak, og Isak _liker_ Even, det har de nettopp fått bekreftet. Men likevel kan de ikke være sammen, ikke i dette universet. 

Isak føler plutselig et stort behov for å være _alle andre steder_ i verden enn akkurat her, med Even innen rekkevidde men uten at han kan røre ham. "Men jeg må nesten stikke, takk for middag" sier han og reiser seg fra bordet.

Even nikker, og det er tydelig at han forstår hvorfor Isak må gå, for han følger etter ham ut i gangen uten å protestere. 

"Ta vare på deg selv, Isak" sier han med det samme triste, lille smilet som tidligere. 

"Du også, Even. Vi ses i retten" sier Isak, før han snur seg og går ut av leiligheten.

Det føles som om han nettopp fikk servert _alt_ han noensinne har drømt om på et sølvfat, for så å miste hele fatet i gulvet med et brak. Det føles som om han har mistet noe stort, selv om han egentlig bare har mistet noe som ikke var hans i utgangspunktet. 

-

Da Isak kommer hjem, sjekker han postkassen for første gang hele dagen, og ser at det ligger et brev fra tingretten der. 

 

 

> -
> 
> **Innkalling - rettslig avhør og mulig tilståelsesdom**  
>  _Den offentlige påtalemyndighet mot Isak Valtersen_
> 
> Politiet har utferdiget et forelegg med siktelse mot deg. Kopi av påtegning følger vedlagt.
> 
> Vi innkaller deg derfor til rettslig avhør med mulig pådømmelse.
> 
> Onsdag 29. november 2017 kl. 12:00 i Oslo tingrett.
> 
> Vi kaller inn alle partene som retten mener har kjennskap til noe som kan være viktig å vite når saken skal avgjøres. Du som siktet er forpliktet til å møte og forklare deg for retten (jf. tvisteloven kapittel 24).
> 
> -

Isak leser innkallingen flere ganger, og innser at det kun er noen få dager til. Han må foreberede forklaringen til juryen, selv om Even synes den var god nok allerede, og må forberede seg mentalt på at han faktisk kan få en ganske streng straff.

Han _vet_ at han kan få opptil to år i fengsel for fyllekjøring, selv om Even ikke mener at det er realistisk.

 _Even._ Han vil helst ikke tenke på det, men vet at han snart må stå ansikt til ansikt med ham i retten. Even skal vitne mot Isak, selv om han egentlig har følt at de to har vært på samme lag. _Isak og Even mot verden,_ for en urealistisk drøm. 

Akkurat nå føler Isak seg rett og slett fysisk kvalm. De siste dagene har han mistet både foreldrene sine og Even, selv om han aldri teknisk sett _hadde_ Even, og snart vil han være en domfelt kriminell.

Livet har definitivt vært bedre.


	11. Chapter 11

Isak går inn i rettssalen og ser seg rundt. Han har sett for seg dette rommet uendelig mange ganger de siste dagene, og har forestilt seg en stor, høytidelig sal med mikrofoner og publikumsplasser, litt som man ser på film.

I stedet kommer han inn i noe som minner om et møterom, med tre stoler på hver side, og plass til en jury i midten. Rommet virker langt mindre skremmende enn han hadde trodd på forhånd.

De siste nettene har han sovet veldig urolig, og har gått gjennom hva han skal si i hodet sitt utallige ganger.

Tankene har også dreid seg mye om Even, som han snart må sitte ansikt til ansikt mot i retten. Fine, gode Even som har hjulpet ham, støttet ham og som har _sett_ Isak på en måte som ingen andre har.

Han kommer alltid til å være takknemlig for det, selv om de aldri kan bli et par.

Isak hører en lyd bak seg, og ser at to menn i 40-årene kommer inn i salen. De håndhilser på ham, og forteller at de er meddommere i saken.

 _Faen_ , Isak hadde virkelig håpet på kvinnelige jurymedlemmer med egne barn som var enkle å sjarmere, ikke 40 år gamle businessmenn.

Etter hvert kommer det flere folk inn i salen, og Isak merker at noen stiller seg rett bak ham. Han snur seg forvirret rundt, og ser at Even står der med et litt usikkert smil.

De har ikke sett hverandre siden Isak forlot leiligheten hans for noen dager siden, og det føles _veldig_ godt å se ham igjen.

"Hei, Isak. Hvordan går det?" spør Even forsiktig.

"Det går bra" sier han og smiler tilbake.

Even har på seg finbukse og skjorte, og har stylet håret bakover. Han ser veldig bra ut som alltid.

"Godt å høre. Lykke til i dag" sier Even, og ser seg rundt for å være sikker på at ingen kan høre hva de sier. Han lener seg litt fremover og hvisker "jeg heier på deg", før han retter seg opp igjen og smiler profesjonelt.

Isak kjenner at det kribler i hele kroppen av å være så nær Even, og av å høre stemmen hans _så_ nært inntil øret sitt.

Even skal vitne mot ham i retten i dag, men likevel heier han på Isak. Det føles så utrolig godt å vite at noen i dette rommet er på _hans_ lag, og Isak smiler oppriktig for første gang hele dagen.

"Nå må alle finne plassene sine" sier dommeren, og avbryter det lille øyeblikket mellom dem.

Isak gir Even et siste lite smil, før han tar plass på høyre side av rommet. Han ser at det er satt frem tre stoler til ham, men han har ingen advokat eller støttespillere med seg.

Med ett føler han seg veldig alene igjen, for på andre siden av bordet sitter Even og Mikael sammen med aktor i saken. Hvordan skal Isak alene klare å kjempe mot alle dem?

Isak ser bort på Even igjen, og oppdager at han allerede smiler til ham med ømhet i blikket. Det er et spørsmål i ansiktsuttrykket hans som spør "går det greit med deg?", og Isak nikker takknemlig. Det føles trygt å vite at han ikke er _helt_ alene, selv om det ser slik ut.

Etter at alle har funnet plassene sine, forteller fagdommeren om hva Isak er siktet for og hvilke lover de mener at han har brutt.

Etter det går aktor gjennom saken. Han forteller om kvelden da Isak ble stoppet, om blåsetesten og svaret på blodprøvene. Isak tenker at denne opplevelsen er så fjern og uvirkelig, at han føler at de forteller om noen andre.

Det føles som om aktor forteller om én eller annen tulling som fyllekjørte, selv om han vet at _han_ er den tullingen.

Etter en stund er det Even sin tur til å prate. Han finner frem noen papirer, og går bort til talerstolen for å fortelle sin versjon av hendelsesforløpet.

"Tiltalte var tydelig beruset og lei seg da han ble stoppet, og jeg fikk inntrykk av at han nylig hadde opplevd noe vondt. Han er ikke tidligere straffedømt, og oppførte seg aldri ufint eller truende mot noen. Han har vært samarbeidsvillig og høflig hele tiden. Hverken eieren av bilen eller påtalemyndigheten har valgt å anmelde tyveriet av bilen" forklarer Even.

Isak smiler litt av forklaringen, og innser at Even faktisk forsvarer ham litt med det han sier. Han trekker frem Isaks positive egenskaper, og har minst mulig fokus på det negative. Det føles godt at noen forsvarer ham på denne måten, selv om det er diskret og godt pakket inn i resten av forklaringen.

Etter at Even er ferdig å prate, gir han Isak et lite, privat smil over bordet. Han smiler takknemlig tilbake, og kjenner sommerfuglene i magen. Til tross for at han er i en rettssal, tiltalt for fyllekjøring, og til tross for at han mest sannsynlig blir dømt i denne saken, får Even ham til å føle seg bedre.

"Nå er det tiltaltes tur til å forklare seg" sier fagdommeren, og alle snur seg mot Isak.

 _Fuck_. Med ett føles munnen knusktørr og håndflatene blir svette. All oppmerksomheten er rettet mot ham, og det er nå eller aldri. Han kremter for å rense stemmen, og går frem til talerstolen før han begynner å snakke høyt og tydelig.

"Først vil jeg bare si at jeg tilstår å ha kjørt i ruspåvirket tilstand, og at jeg angrer veldig" sier han, og ser bort på Even som nikker oppfordrende. Isak svelger hardt før han fortsetter.

"Min mor er schizofren og har vært veldig dårlig den siste tiden. Jeg går konstant rundt og er redd for henne, og dro på fest for å få tankene over på noe annet. Jeg drakk og røykte litt for mye, og fikk en SMS som jeg tolket helt feil. Jeg trodde at pappa hadde dratt fra mamma, og at hun var alene og deprimert. Det eneste som sto i hodet mitt var å komme meg dit fortest mulig, så jeg valgte å låne en bil. Det angrer jeg bittert på nå" sier han.

Han forklarer mer om morens sykdom og hva som skjedde den kvelden, og det er helt stille i rommet mens han prater.

"Takk for oppmerksomheten" sier han da han er ferdig, og setter seg lettet ned i stolen sin igjen.

Fagdommeren begynner å prate igjen etter kort tid, og forteller at han og de to meddommerne vil trekke seg tilbake og diskutere.

"Dette er en enkel tilståelsesdom, og vi regner med å ha dommen klar innen et par timer" sier han og hever møtet.

Isak forlater salen med én gang, og går rett inn på toalettet. Han gjemmer seg inne i én av båsene, og føler seg ekstremt lettet over å være ferdig med forklaringen. Nå er det ingenting annet han kan gjøre enn å vente, men hendene skjelver fremdeles på grunn av alt adrenalinet.

Han blir sittende på dolokket noen minutter og bare puster, helt til han hører at noen andre kommer inn i rommet.

"Isak, er du her?" spør den mørke stemmen til Even.

Med hjertet i halsen åpner han døra på gløtt.

Even står der og smiler forsiktig. "Kan jeg få komme inn?" spør han.

Isak nikker og åpner døra for å slippe ham inn. Even låser døra bak dem, og snur seg rundt. Han tar armene rundt Isak, og drar ham tett inntil seg i klem.

Isak blir så overrasket over det som skjer at det tar noen sekunder før han responderer, men tar etter hvert armene rundt midjen til Even og klemmer hardt tilbake.

Slik blir de stående i stillhet, med hjertene bankende mot hverandre, i flere minutter. To menn tett omslunget på et offentlig toalett på Oslo tinghus.

"Du var så vanvittig flink der inne" hvisker Even etter det som føles som en evighet.

Isak trekker seg litt tilbake for å kunne se opp på ansiktet hans, og smiler et lite smil. "Sikker?" hvisker han.

"Helt sikker, jeg er så jævlig stolt av deg" hvisker Even tilbake.

De blir stående med armene rundt hverandre mens de smiler og ser hverandre inn i øynene. Isak tenker at de helt sikkert ser ut som to forelskede tullinger, men det er vel kanskje det de er? Isak vet i alle fall at han har falt hardt for Even.

"Jeg tipper du får en liten bot og litt samfunnsstraff, det fikser du. Og Isak... etter at denne saken er ferdig vil jeg gjerne ta deg med ut en date. Har du lyst til det?" spør Even, og høres plutselig veldig usikker ut, som om spørsmålet betyr utrolig mye for ham.

Isak kjenner at hjertet banker enda hardere, og smiler så bredt at han får vondt i kinnene. "Selvfølgelig" svarer han.

Et stort smil bryter ut i hele ansiktet til Even også, og han slipper ut en lettet latter. "Men jeg må nesten gå tilbake så de ikke blir mistenksomme. Mikael drar tilbake på jobb, men jeg blir værende til du får dommen" sier han.

Even lener seg frem, og i et lite sekund tror Isak at han skal kysse ham på munnen, men Even gir ham bare et lite kyss på kinnet i stedet, før han går ut av toalettet.

Isak blir stående igjen alene med et hjerte som føles alt for stort for brystet. Snart får han dommen, som mest sannsynlig ikke er så streng, og så kan han _endelig_ gå på date med drømmemannen.

Han begynner å bli overbevist om at han slipper å dra i fengsel, og det føles som om alt endelig kommer til å ordne seg.

-

"Fint hvis alle kan finne plassene sine" sier fagdommeren med en streng stemme.

Det har gått over to timer siden avhørene var ferdige, og Isak har trippet rundt på tinghuset som en nervøs tulling. Nå skal han endelig få vite dommen, og både gleder og gruer seg til å få det overstått.

Alle setter seg ned på de samme plassene som tidligere, og Isak og Even smiler til hverandre før fagdommeren begynner å prate.

"Retten har funnet Isak Valtersen skyldig i å kjøre bil i alkohol- og cannabispåvirket tilstand" begynner dommeren.

Isak nikker anerkjennende, og tenker at det nesten var en selvfølge med tanke på både bevisene og tilståelsen hans.

"Retten har vurdert mulig strafferabatt, og har funnet at både tilståelsen og hans historikk som ikke tidligere straffedømt er formildende. Likevel ønsker vi å sette et eksempel, og ønsker ikke å sende et signal om at vi tar lett på unge som kjører i ruspåvirket tilstand" sier fagdommeren.

Isak sitter og holder pusten mens han lytter.

"Retten har derfor valgt å dømme Isak Valtersen til 65 dagers fengsel og en bot på 25.000 kroner. I tillegg får han 5 års sperrefrist på førerkortet" sier han.

Isak tuner ut, og hører ikke resten av det dommeren sier. Det eneste han hører er sin egen puls. _Dunk, dunk, dunk._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir så glad for en kommentar <3\.   
> Både ros og konstruktiv kritikk.


	12. Chapter 12

"Isak, Isak, hører du meg?"

Han hører en stemme i det fjerne som roper navnet hans, og det høres ut som Even. Er dette en drøm? Han beveger litt på kroppen, og kjenner at han ligger på noe hardt. Ryggen føles stiv og hodet verker.

"Isak, hører du meg?"

Der er den stemmen igjen, men denne gangen høres den ikke så fjern ut. Det høres ut som Even prater rett inn i øret hans, og Isak åpner øynene forsiktig.

Lyset er skarpt, og han lukker øynene igjen i noen sekunder før han åpner dem igjen. Han blunker noen ganger, og ser at Even står på kne foran ham med et bekymret ansiktsuttrykk. Bak ham står to menn i dress og prater sammen.

"Shit, Isak, du skremte livet av meg" sier Even mens han stryker ham forsiktig på kinnet. "La meg hjelpe deg opp" sier han, og drar Isak rolig opp i sittende stilling.

Isak kjenner at verden snurrer, og tar inn omgivelsene rundt seg. Et stort trebord, en talerstol og flere menn i dress.

Plutselig kommer noen av minnene tilbake, og han innser at han sitter på gulvet i rettssalen.

"Hva skjedde?" spør han, og føler seg helt desorientert.

"Du besvimte, går det greit med deg?" spør Even, som ikke har sluttet å styrke ham over kinnet og ryggen i beroligende bevegelser.

Besvimte? Shit, _dommen._ 65 dager i fengsel og 25.000 kroner i bot. Panikken kommer tilbake for fullt og det føles plutselig vanskelig å puste.

"Jeg kan ikke sitte i fengsel, jeg kan ikke sitte i fengsel, jeg kan ikke sitte i fengsel" gjentar han som et mantra, mens hjertet dunker febrilsk i brystet.

Even tar hodet hans mellom hendene og ser ham inn i øynene. "Pust sammen med meg. Inn og ut" sier han rolig, og den synkroniserte pusten deres gjør heldigvis at hjerterytmen roer seg litt. "Det går bra. Du skal ikke i fengsel, hørte du ikke hva dommeren sa? Du får _betinget_ fengsel, som betyr at så lenge du ikke begår nye lovbrudd, slipper du å sone" forklarer Even med rolig stemme.

Betinget fengsel? Isak hørte bare ordet fengsel, og gikk rett i panikkmodus. Han så for seg å være innesperret sammen med en haug av kriminelle, og trodde han hadde mistet både karrieren og drømmemannen for alltid.

Isak puster lettet ut og legger hodet i hendene. Han hører at Even snakker med noen bak dem, og at han sier at han kan kjøre Isak hjem. Han blir hjulpet opp på føttene igjen, og går ut til politibilen mens han holder Even i hånda. (Egentlig føler han seg litt bedre, og den verste panikken har lagt seg, men det er fint å ha en unnskyldning for å gå hånd i hånd med den fineste mannen i verden). 

 _Betinget fengsel._ Isak gjentar ordene i hodet, og tenker at det er ett av hans livs største lettelser. Han _vet_ at han ikke kommer til å begå nye lovbrudd, og at han derfor kan leve som en fri mann. 

Even hjelper ham inn i passasjersetet, og setter seg bak rattet. De kjører i stillhet en stund, og jo mer han tenker over det, jo flauere blir han av sin egen reaksjon.

"Sorry for at jeg overreagerte" sier han forsiktig.

"Du.. jeg har full forståelse for at dette har vært en veldig stressende dag for deg. Men nå er det over, og du kan gå videre i livet" sier Even med et lite smil.

"Nja, ikke helt. Jeg må fortsatt skaffe 25.000 kroner, og det er ikke lett når jeg er en fattig student" sier han og trekker på skuldrene. Han _aner_ ikke hvor han skal få tak i de pengene. Kanskje han må få seg enda en deltidsjobb?

"Jeg har allerede bestemt meg for at du skal få låne de pengene av meg" sier Even mens han parkerer bilen utenfor leiligheten.

Isak snur seg rundt og ser på ham. "What?" spør han forvirret.

"Ja.. jeg tenkte å låne deg de pengene, mot at jeg får ta deg med på en date" sier Even, før han begynner å le høyt. "Shit, nå hørtes det ut som om du er en prostituert. Jeg lover at det var mye mer romantisk inne i hodet mitt" sier han. 

Isak bare stirrer bort på mannen ved siden av seg. Denne snille, utrolige personen som allerede hjulpet ham med _så_ mye, vil nå låne ham penger og ta ham med på en date i tillegg?

"Du er for god til å være sann ass" sier Isak med et sjenert, lite smil.

"Næh, jeg er bare en forelsket idiot" sier Even og ler høyt.

Isak kjenner plutselig at hjertet dunker raskere. Sa Even nettopp at han er _forelsket_ i ham?

"Sorry hvis det var too much" sier Even fort, og biter seg nervøst i underleppa.

"Det var ikke too much. Jeg føler meg også som en forelsket idiot" sier Isak med en nervøs latter. Han vil at Even skal vite at følelsene er gjensidige.

Hele ansiktet til Even lyser opp i et smil som er så stort, at øynene hans nesten forsvinner. "Ja?" spør han.

"Mhm" svarer Isak med et lite smil.

De blir sittende i bilen i noen minutter og bare smiler ømt til hverandre, mens Even stryker tommelen over håndflaten hans. Isak kjenner at hele kroppen kribler av glede. Det føles som om de sitter der i sin egen, lille verden, så begge skvetter og hopper i stolen da noen plutselig banker hardt på bilvinduet. De snur seg fort rundt, og ser at Jonas står der med hevede øyenbryn.

"Jeg har prøvd å ringe deg mange ganger, hvordan gikk det i dag?" spør Jonas irritert etter at Isak har rullet ned vinduet. 

"Sorry, har ikke sjekket mobilen. Fikk betinget fengsel og slipper å sone ass" sier Isak fornøyd.

Jonas puster lettet ut, og gir Isak en rask klem før han klapper ham på skulderen. "Så jævlig godt å høre" sier han, før han snur seg mot Even. "Er dette den hotte politimannen jeg har hørt så mye om?" spør han.

Isak kjenner at rødmen sprer seg i hele ansiktet, og han får lyst til å slå Jonas hardt i armen. Heldigvis begynner Even bare å le høyt.

"Jeg håper det, hvis ikke har jeg visst skikkelig konkurranse" sier Even med et smil, og strekker frem hånda. "Jeg heter Even".

"Jonas. Jeg er Isaks roommate og bestekompis. Hyggelig å hilse på deg" sier han med et lurt smil.

"I like måte. Jeg må dessverre tilbake på jobb, men du kan kanskje hjelpe Isak opp i leiligheten?" spør Even.

"Selvfølgelig" svarer Jonas, og tar tak rundt skulderen hans.

"Jeg klarer meg selv" sier Isak litt irritert og himler med øynene. Han har _ikke_ lyst til å fremstå som et offer som alle må hjelpe hele tiden.

Jonas bare himler med øynene tilbake, og vinker til Even før han forsvinner inn i bygården. Isak snur seg tilbake til Even, og smiler forsiktig.

"Vi snakkes da?" spør han, og kjenner at han har en irrasjonell frykt for at dette er siste gang de ser hverandre. Even har jo nettopp innrømmet at han er _forelsket_ , så han har vel ingenting å være bekymret for?

"Det gjør vi" sier Even med et lite smil.

Isak lukker igjen bildøren, og blir stående på fortauet mens Even kjører bort.

Han tenker på den fantastiske mannen han har forelsket seg i, den betingede dommen og vennskapet med Jonas. Han smiler for seg selv der han står, og tenker at livet kanskje ikke er så verst likevel, selv om alt har virket veldig mørkt den siste tiden.


	13. Chapter 13

Isak ser at det ligger en liten konvolutt i postkassen, og vet hva det er allerede før han sjekker avsenderen. _Boten._ Den føles som en lettelse og en skuffelse på samme tid. Han er skuffet over seg selv for at han fyllekjøre, noe han _aldri_ trodde at han kom til gjøre. Men samtidig er han lettet over at retten tok hensyn til de formildende omstendighetene, og ikke ga ham en strengere straff.

25.000 kroner er et svimlende høyt beløp for en idiotisk tabbe han gjorde i fylla, men han vet at det kunne vært _mye_ verre. Han kunne ha blitt sperret inne, og kunne ha ødelagt hele fremtiden sin.

Han tenker på Even, som har tilbudt seg å låne ham hele summen. Det er fristende å takke nei, og si at han skal finne en annen løsning, men det har han ikke råd til. Han har ikke foreldrene sine i ryggen, og kjenner ingen andre som er villig til å låne ham et så stort beløp. Han er nødt til å bite i det sure eplet, og takke ja til pengene fra Even. Han skal selvfølgelig betale tilbake hver eneste krone, og har begynt å se seg om etter en ny deltidsjobb.

Det har allerede gått fem dager siden rettsaken, og Isak har ikke sett Even siden, men de sender meldinger hver eneste dag, nesten konstant. Meldingene er fulle av spøker, dårlig humor, memes og oppdateringer fra hverdagene deres. På mange måter føles det som om de har kjent hverandre for alltid, selv om de ikke har vært på sin første ordentlige date en gang enda.

Isak tar et bilde av boten, og sender det til Even med en trist emoji. Det går bare noen få minutter før svaret tikker inn.

-

**Even politimann**

*image attached*

:-(

Nooo

Går det greit?

Jada, bare litt kjipt å få den i posten liksom

Skjønner det

Jeg skal sende deg et kjærlighetsbrev, slik at du får noen koseligere å åpne i morgen

Haha

Jeg mener det

Men bare ta med boten i kveld, så fikser jeg det.

Tusen takk, Even. Du aner ikke hvor takknemlig jeg er <3

<3

-

Isak smiler ned i telefonen sin mens han går opp trappene til leiligheten. I kveld skal de på sin første ordentlige date, og han har gått rundt med nerver hele dagen. Han vet jo at de har god kjemi og at begge faktisk er _forelsket_ i hverandre, men det er likevel nervepirrende.

De har avtalt å ha en avslappet date med film og middag hjemme hos Even, for de vil ikke legge mer press på seg selv enn nødvendig. Det viktigste er jo at de skal være sammen, bare de to.

Bare å _tenke_ på Even gjør at Isak bryter ut i et stort smil. Jonas har ertet ham hele uken for at han smiler ned i mobilen sin, men han føler selv at han faktisk fortjener det. Han _fortjener_ noen som gjør man lykkelig, og det føles så godt å endelig innse det.

 _Fuck_ foreldrene hans, _fuck_ dommen, _fuck_ boten. Isak har vært uheldig og har tatt noen ukloke valg, men nå begynner alt å bli bedre. 

-

Klokken halv åtte samme kveld ringer Isak på hjemme hos Even, og det føles _helt_ annerledes enn forrige gang han var her. Den gangen var han bare innstilt på å få noen tips for hvordan han kunne sjarmere juryen, men denne gangen har de _ingen_ andre unnskyldninger for å treffes enn at begge gjerne vil det. Det føles befriende.

Even trykker på knappen som låser opp døra nede, og Isak forter seg opp trappene. Even står i døråpningen og smiler akkurat som sist, men denne gangen drar han Isak inntil seg i en tett klem. De står der i noen minutter og bare holder rundt hverandre, og Isak puster inn den mannlige og gode lukten.

"Halla" hvisker Even inn i øret hans. 

"Halla" sier han, og trekker seg litt tilbake for å kunne se opp i de blå øynene.

Even er kledd i jeans og skjorte, og det ser ut som han har gjort en innsats for å pynte seg litt. "Så fin du er" sier Isak med et smil, og Even svarer med å dra ham inntil seg i enda en klem.

"Kom inn" sier han etter at de har stått der i noen minutter til, og Isak kler av seg i gangen før de går inn i stua.

"Vil du ha noe å drikke?" spør Even.

"Øl?" svarer han. Denne gangen føles det litt mer OK å drikke alkohol, med tanke på at det er en _date_ og ikke et businessmøte.

Even går inn på kjøkkenet, og Isak benytter anledningen til å se seg rundt i stua igjen. Det har kommet noen flere tegninger på veggen, men ellers ser det helt likt ut som sist. Spisebordet er dekket med stearinlys og fine servietter, og han hører svak musikk fra radioen i bakgrunnen.

"Vær så god" sier Even da han kommer inn i stua igjen med en øl.

"Takk ass" svarer han takknemlig og tar en slurk.

"Sorry ass, men jeg må bare på toalettet en tur. Jeg har så jævlig vondt i magen i dag" sier Even unnskyldende.

"Går det greit med deg? Vi kan utsette daten?" spør Isak bekymret.

"Ikke faen. Bare sett deg ned, middagen er straks ferdig" svarer han og forter seg inn på badet.

Isak går bort til spisebordet, og tenker at det føles litt som déjà vu, selv om alt føles _mye_ bedre denne gangen. Nå er ikke nervøs for å havne i fengsel, og han slipper å snakke om foreldrene sine og alt det vonde. Denne gangen kan de bare kose seg.

Etter en god stund kommer Even inn igjen med to tallerkener med lasagne og hvitløksbrød.

"Fy faen, dette er yndlingsretten min jo" sier Isak fornøyd. 

"I know, jeg visste ikke hva du likte, så jeg spurte Jonas på face" sier han.

 _Wow._ Even har virkelig gjort en innsats for at denne daten skal bli bra, og Isak føler seg nesten litt uverdig. Hva har han gjort for Even liksom? Ikke en dritt.

"Tok du med deg boten?" spør Even i det de begynner å spise, og Isak nikker.

"Jepp, den dritten ligger i jakkelommen" sier han og trekker på skuldrene. Han vil egentlig ikke snakke om det nå, men vet innerst inne at det sikkert er lurt. "Jeg skal betale tilbake hver krone altså, vi kan lage en nedbetalingsplan" sier han.

"Isak... slapp av, jeg har deg. Jeg stoler på deg" sier Even med et avslappet smil.

"Du stoler på fyllekjøreren som ble dømt til betinget fengsel? Du er en jævlig smart politimann" sier Isak ertende.

"Jeg stoler på _deg_ , Isak. Mannen jeg er forelsket i, og som jeg håper at snart skal bli kjæresten min" sier han alvorlig mens han holder øyekontakten.

Isak kjenner at han rødmer litt av ordene, og det føles som om alle drømmene hans er i ferd med å gå i oppfyllelse. Han klarer ikke å si noe, men strekker frem hånda og tar tak i Even sin. De fletter sammen fingrene sammen over bordet, og smiler til hverandre.

Denne mannen ser noe i Isak som _ingen_ andre har sett før, og det føles helt fantastisk.

De blir sittende med hendene flettet sammen resten av middagen, og Isak prater om vennene sine, fremtidsplanene og legestudiet. Etter hvert innser han mer og mer at Even ikke virker _helt_ som seg selv. Han prater mindre enn vanlig, og spiser nesten ingenting av maten, men Isak tenker at det kanskje bare er nerver.

Etter middagen setter Even på Pretty Woman fordi den visstnok er "fuckings legendarisk", og Isak er bare glad for å se at Even smiler igjen. 

De setter seg helt tett inntil hverandre i sofaen, og Even stryker de varme fingrene sine gjennom håret hans mens de ser på filmen. Det føles så deilig, og Isak har så lyst til å gi ham et kyss, at han snur ansiktet sitt mot ham og ser ned på de fyldige leppene. Even ser tilbake, og Isak lener seg fremover. Han tar forsiktig tak rundt nakken hans for å dra ham inntil seg, men akkurat i det leppene deres skal til å møtes, snur Even seg bort. Han bøyer seg fremover og legger hodet i hendene.

Det føles som et slag i trynet. Har Isak mistolket signalene _så_ mye? Det er vel ikke mulig? Han kjenner at han begynner å få litt panikk, men før han rekker å gjøre noe, hører han at Even slipper ut et smertehyl. "Aaaarh" stønner han.

Isak legger armen rundt skuldrene hans, og løfter hodet hans opp med den andre hånda.

"Even? Går det greit?" spør han.

"Sorry Isak, jeg bare har så jævlig vondt i magen. Jeg har prøvd å ignorere det, men jeg klarer ikke mer" presser Even frem mellom sammenbitte tenner.

"Legg deg ned på sofaen. Hvor har du vondt?" spør Isak bekymret, og går rett i legemodus. 

"Du.. det er sikkert bare luftsmerter eller noe. Ikke tenk på det" svarer han.

"Nå legger du deg ned på sofaen. Jeg er snart ferdigutdannet lege, og det her er _ikke_ luftsmerter" svarer Isak strengt.

Even gjør som han sier, og krøller seg sammen som en ball på sofaen. Det er tydelig at han har sterkere og sterkere smerter.

"Hvor har du vondt?" spør Isak mens han stryker ham over ryggen.

"Det har egentlig gjort vondt midt på magen hele dagen , men nå er det mest vondt på høyre side" klarer Even å presse ut. 

"Shit... Det høres ut som akutt blindtarmbetennelse. Jeg ringer etter ambulanse" sier Isak og reiser seg fra sofaen. Han hører at Even protesterer svakt, men velger å ignorere det. Han finner mobilen i jakkelommen, og slår nummeret til legevakten.

"Hei, jeg ringer angående en mulig akutt appendisitt. Mann på 28 år med sterke smerter i høyre side av magen" sier han fort inn i mobilen, og legevakten svarer at de sender en ambulanse med én gang.

Isak går inn på badet og finner en vaskeklut som han våter med kaldt vann, før han går inn i stua igjen og legger den over pannen til Even. "Ambulansen kommer nå. Klarer du å gå ned trappa?" spør han.

Even bare stønner og rister på hodet, før han lener seg fremover og kaster opp ut over gulvet.

"Helt greit, da henter de deg med båre. Jeg skal bare vaske opp dette" svarer Isak og finner frem noen vaskekluter på kjøkkenet. Han vasker fort over gulvet, mens han hører at Even stønner ukomfortabelt fra sofaen. Han finner en ny kald klut, og bytter ut den som allerede ligger på pannen hans.

Etter det som føles som en evighet, ringer det _endelig_ på døra. To ambulansepersonell kommer inn i leiligheten, og sammen løfter de Even over på en båre. Isak låser leiligheten, og holder Even i hånda hele veien til legevakten.

Han blir heldigvis båret rett inn på et undersøkelsesrom, og det går bare noen minutter før en lege undersøker magen hans. 

"Det er ømhet på høyre side av magen mellom navlen og hoftekammen, og jeg har en sterk mistanke om at det er en blindtarmbetennelse" forklarer legen, og gjør klar et ultralydapparat.

Etter å ha sett på magen hans via ultralyd i bare noen få minutter, får legen det plutselig veldig travelt.

"Jeg sender ham videre til akutt operasjon, og det er fare for at blindtarmen kan sprekke" sier legen fort. 

Isak bare nikker rolig, og konsentrerer seg om å holde Even i hånda og stryke forsiktig opp og ned overarmen hans. Det viktigste nå er å holde Even rolig, og la ham vite at han ikke er alene.

"Er du et familiemedlem?" spør sykepleieren da de er på vei mot operasjonsrommet.

"Jeg er kjæresten hans" sier Isak, og _håper_ at det er sannheten.

"Da må jeg be deg om å vente her" sier han, og peker mot et lite venterom.

Isak kysser Even forsiktig på kinnet, og klemmer hånda hans en siste gang før han slipper taket. Han blir stående i korridoren og ser på at Even blir trillet i full fart inn på operasjonsrommet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det skjedde noe rart første gang jeg lastet opp kapittelet, så prøver på ny. Håper det ser greit ut nå?


	14. Chapter 14

Isak sovner etter hvert på en benk på venterommet, og våkner ikke før en ung sykepleier prikker ham på skulderen midt på natten.

"Kjæresten din er våken, han spør etter deg" sier hun med et lite smil.

Isak skjønner ingenting et lite øyeblikk, men så går det opp for ham. _Even._ Han er på sykehuset fordi Even har blitt operert for blindtarmbetennelse.

Han setter seg fort opp og gnir seg i øynene. "Hvordan gikk operasjonen?" spør han bekymret.

"Veldig bra, og vi var akkurat i tide. Den hadde nok sprukket hvis han hadde ventet noen timer til, og da kunne det blitt svært kritisk" forklarer sykepleieren alvorlig.

 _Fuck._ Isak er så ubeskrivelig glad for at han lyttet til magefølelsen og ringte etter ambulanse med én gang.

"Får jeg treffe han?" spør han.

"Jada, han venter på deg" sier hun med et lite smil.

Han reiser seg fort fra benken, og følger etter henne ned den lange korridoren og inn på et lite rom. Der ligger Even i en seng ved siden av vinduet. Han ser svak og blek ut, men smiler forsiktig mot Isak. Han smiler tilbake, og går bort til sengen og tar tak i den ene hånda hans.

"Unnskyld for at jeg ødela daten vår" sier Even med lav stemme, og Isak himler med øynene.

"Du ødela ikke en dritt. Hvordan føler du deg?" spør han.

"Bedre nå, har fått en del smertestillende" svarer han med et lite smil.

"Godt å høre" sier Isak, og smiler tilbake.

Han setter seg ned i stolen ved siden av senga mens han holder Even i hånda, og stryker små sirkler i håndflaten hans.

"Sa du til sykepleieren at du er kjæresten min?" spør Even etter noen minutter.

 _Shit._ "Ehh, ja. Sorry for det" svarer han, og håper at han ikke har tråkket over en usynlig grense.

"Ikke si unnskyld, jeg ble veldig glad. Kom og sett deg her" sier han og klapper på sengekanten ved siden av seg. Isak reiser seg og setter seg helt inntil ham på senga. Even gir han et lurt smil, og ser ned på leppene hans. "Nå skal jeg endelig gjøre noe som jeg har hatt lyst til siden første gang jeg så deg" sier han med lav stemme.

Han drar Isak forsiktig inntil seg, og legger de fyldige leppene sine mykt inntil leppene hans. Isak svarer med å åpne munnen forsiktig, og stryker tungespissen over underleppa hans før tungene deres møtes. De kysser og kysser, helt forsiktig og ømt i flere minutter, før Isak setter seg litt tilbake og smiler fornøyd.

De har nettopp delt sitt første kyss, på en sykehusseng etter at Even har gjennomgått en operasjon. Det er så uromantisk som det er mulig å få det, men samtidig som ubeskrivelig romantisk.

"Takk for at du reddet meg, kjæresten min" sier Even med ømhet i stemmen, og stryker forsiktig gjennom de blonde krøllene.

"Du reddet meg først, så vi er skuls" sier Isak og ler litt.

"What happens after he rescues her? She rescues him right back" hvisker Even med et blikk full av beundring og kjærlighet, før han drar Isak inntil seg for flere deilige kyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kom gjerne med ros eller konstruktiv kritikk <3


	15. To år senere

**To år senere**

"Årh, kan vi ikke bare dra hjem igjen?" sier Isak frustrert. De har sittet i bilen i nesten tyve minutter utenfor huset til foreldrene hans på Røa, men han er alt for nervøs til å faktisk gå inn.

"Dette er første gang foreldrene dine inviterer meg på besøk, vi kan _ikke_ baile nå" sier Even bestemt.

Isak har nå vært kjæreste med Even i to år, og foreldrene hans kuttet kontakten helt i over et halvt år da han fortalte dem om forholdet. De gjenopptok kontakten litt etter litt, og i dag har de invitert dem begge på besøk for første gang.

De skal på julefest sammen med alle vennene til foreldrene, og Isak tar det som et tegn på at de _endelig_ hadde godtatt legningen hans. Han har vært gira hele uken, men nå tar nervene overhånd.

"Det kommer garantert til å bli drama, kan vi ikke bare stikke på macern eller noe? spør Isak frustrert. 

"De kommer _ikke_ til å lage drama foran alle vennene sine. Kom igjen" sier Even og går ut av bilen. Han går rundt til passasjersetet og tar Isak i hånda, og sammen går de frem til inngangsdøra.

Even ringer på, uten å slippe hånda hans en eneste gang, og klemmer den oppmuntrende da døra endelig åpner seg.

Der står moren hans, kledd i rød kjole og store gulløredobber, og smiler stort da hun ser sønnen sin. Hun gir ham en god klem, før hun snur seg mot Even.

"Du må være Even, jeg har hørt _så_ mye om deg" sier hun hyggelig og tar ham i hånda.

"Veldig hyggelig å endelig møte deg, Marianne" sier Even høflig.

"Kom inn, kom inn" sier hun muntert.

De går inn i gangen, og ser at huset allerede er fullt av gjester. De kler av seg yttertøyet, og følger etter moren hans inn i stua.

"Jeg må jo presentere dere. Dette er min sønn, Isak, han er lege på Ullevål. Og dette er samboeren hans, Even. Han jobber som politi" sier hun stolt til noen av vennene sine.

Isak kjenner at en enorm glede og lettelse sprer seg i hele kroppen, og han blir nesten litt rørt. Her står moren stolt og presenterer den homofile sønnen sin, og det var noe han _aldri_ trodde at han skulle få oppleve.

Even merker hvor berørt han blir, og klemmer hånda hans forsiktig. "Går det greit?" hvisker han, og Isak bare nikker til svar. Det går _veldig_ greit, over all forventning.

De forsyner seg med gløgg og kaker på kjøkkenet, og setter seg ned i sofaen i stua. Marianne forteller alle som kommer at sønnen og samboeren hans er her, og Isak kjenner at han blir mer og mer rørt over situasjonen. Even smiler og slipper ikke hånda hans en eneste gang.

-

Noen timer senere har alle gjestene kommet, og Isak og Even står alene på kjøkkenet. De trengte en liten pause fra alle folkene, men blir avbrutt da én av morens venninner kommer bort til dem.

"Hei, Even" sier hun, og begge skvetter litt.

"Wenche? Ehh, hei" sier Even, og virker veldig satt ut.

"Så... du er homo?" spør hun. "Du kunne jo ha sagt det litt før".

Isak bare gir Even et forvirret blikk, og han kremter ukomfortabelt.

"Beklager, men har vel strengt tatt ikke du noe med" sier Even i en bestemt men høflig tone.

Wenche bare himler med øynene og går ut av kjøkkenet igjen, og Isak snur seg forvirret mot Even. 

"Hva faen var det der?" spør han.

"Husker du at jeg fortalte deg om hun som gjorde kriminelle handlinger for å forføre meg?" spør han med hevede øyenbryn.

"What? Var det henne?" spør Isak sjokkert, og Even bare nikker.

Fyyy søren. Wenche er moren til Emma, som prøvde å kapre Isak _hele_ barndommen. Eplet faller visst ikke så langt fra stammen.

"Skal vi stikke hjem?" spør Isak og legger armene rundt midjen hans.

"Vi kan ikke stikke, vi er jo på fest hos foreldrene dine" svarer han.

"Det er mine foreldre, så det er jeg som bestemmer" sier Isak bestemt.

Even bare hever øyebrynene, og lener seg fremover. "Jeg elsker når du er bossy" hvisker han inn i øret hans.

Isak ser opp på ham, og ser at blikket hans er fullt av lyst og beundring.

"Nå drar vi hjem, så skal jeg vise deg bossy..." sier han, og drar Even med seg ut i gangen.

De forlater festen uten å si ha det til noen, men det bryr de seg ikke om. Det eneste de klarer å tenke på er hverandre, og at de snart skal få utforske hverandres kropper igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


End file.
